A Doppelganger's Bet
by Pink Feline
Summary: AU.Victim to boredom, a strange creature decides to make a bet with a human for entertainment. Unfortunately, that human is one Yagami Light. Light can only watch as his life falls to pieces, his only hope - win the bet. LxLight.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.  
Warnings: Yaoi, AU, possible OOCness, Language and content.  
Intended Pairings: LxLight  
Update 16/02/09 - Chapter has now been beta-ed by the lovely Kati-chan!**

**A Doppelganger's Bet**

_"Hello__.__"_

The greeting was quite ordinary and politely given, in itself not something to fear. It was the visage of the creature from whose lips the greeting fell and its abrupt and unwelcome appearance that added the morbid weight to the simple word. It was a creature of such abominable and unnatural appearance that Light was hard pressed to take the situation seriously and not simply take it as the delusional nightmarish product of an overworked mind.

The thing had surprised him so much that his chair had over balanced at the sudden shift of weight, sending the young man to the floor. It took a moment longer than it should have for his brain to process what his eyes told him was sitting on his bed. The very unnatural and illogical appearance, no, the very existence of the thing before him was something his mind had never had to analyse, because it was impossible.

Its limbs were crooked and impossibly long in comparison to its body. Pale grey-blue skin was tightly stretched over its body revealing the tendons, muscle and every knot and prominent protrusion. It was completely bare of any kind of covering, revealing an emaciated chest and abdomen. By all appearances it was a sexless creature as well, for it held none of the features common in genders, no visible way of reproducing.

The face of the creature in question was flat, the nose bent back and the skin creased as if it had been pushed into its face with force and never healed. The cheekbones were prominent with hollow cheeks and its mouth was two fleshy pieces of skin stretched over prominent teeth. Its eyes were bulging as if a great pressure was collecting in its skull, which was hairless. Overall it resembled a four-legged humanoid spider.

Truly, it was a creature of fearsome appearance and Light could not help but feel the tendrils of fear twisting around his guts.

His room was dark with only the light from the small television on his desk for illumination. In this light of half shadows, the creature's appearance was even more otherworldly.

Light made no sound beyond his initial 'yelp' of surprise, staring at the demon with wide, fearful eyes.

_"I believe it is customary to give a greeting in turn when greeted." _

The voice was like gravel and grated on the boy's nerves until his whole body felt raw for it, the sound of it equally as sexless as its body implied. Still Light made no reply, but managed to collect himself enough to sit upright his chair. His eyes did not leave the creature, and when he stood he found himself dizzy and his knees weak. His hands, clutched as they were to the back of the chair, were turning white with the tension. He knew that if he were to release themthey would visibly shake.

With a great amount of caution Light returned to his seat, facing the demon on his bed.

_"You're not very polite__,__ are you?"_

"I believe, considering the circumstances, I am justifiably exempt from the customary social etiquette to which you refer."

Light's cautiously sarcastic reply earned him a low chuckle from his guest; the sound put him on edge and he found himself clenching his teeth against it.

_"Yes, I suppose that would be true."_

There was silence amongst the two beings, natural and unnatural as they were. Wanting to get away from the creatures presence, but unwilling to retreat, Light found that he would have to break the silence lest he end up sitting with the creature for the entirety of the night.

"Who are you?"

_"I have no name, therefore I have no identity."_

Light had expected another answer, possibly some elusive riddle or something more elaborate or malicious. That it identified itself as not having an identity, well that was strange and illogical enough.

"Fine. What do you want then?"

Light's voice was clipped, with no effort made to sound polite even in the slightest. He fully intended for his guest to know that his presence was wholly unwanted and unappreciated. He was unsure of the creature's intelligence level and therefore kept his rudeness to a bare minimum. If he had to be blunter, he would, but hopefully it was smart enough to realise the tension behind the words.

_"I am bored."_

Light's eyes widened incredulously at the creature.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about that?"

The creature chuckled again for a good hard minute, although his face did not once change from anything but a bland expression. Light was very tempted to interrupt and curse the creature but held the urge back; he wasn't dealing with a mere human after all. Who knew what the creature could do to him should he offend it in some way?

_"You are also bored, Yagami Light__.__"_

Light frowned at the use of his name, but really he should not have been surprised that it knew his identity. However, Light failed to see why the fact that they were both bored individuals had led the creature to his room. Surely there were others out in the world as bored, if not more, than he was? Wisely, Light kept silent and merely pinned the creature with his gaze. Naturally, it was unaffected.

The creature chuckled.

_"You see__,__ Yagami Light, there is a game I would like to play. No. I suppose it is more of a bet."_

Light felt the inklings of dread join the tendrils of fear. Again the words were entirely innocent, but coming from such a beast, Light was sure that it did not bode well for him.

_"You can accept, or you can refuse. It would be better for you to accept though."_

Keeping a shudder at bay, Light leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes in an attempt to remain calm. Yes, by the sounds of it, this game was seriously bad news. However, until the creature decided to give him the rules of the game and the choices, Light could do nothing. Seeing no outright refusal from Light, the creature continued.

_"It is quite simple really. It is a game for two, but with only one player. It is a bet, because there are two outcomes, your path of life dependent on each. I will be the player, and you__,__ Yagami Light, will act as an observer."_

Light was tense now; this did not sound good at all. A one-sided game with his life on the line? What hellish sort of game was this?!

_"The game is this: you and I will swap places, in a way. I will become Yagami Light__,__ with complete access to your mind and your memories. I will live your life for one year, no more and no less. If__,__ before midnight of the last day of that yearlong period, somebody has managed to figure out that I am not the real Yagami Light, then you win and will walk free. If by that time no one has figured it out, then you lose and belong to me."_

Light sat with mouth agape and incredulous, wide eyes, shocked for a moment beyond words.

What the…? That was completely unfair! The rules gave the creature the advantage by giving him access to his mind and memories. It practically guaranteed the creature's victory! Who in their right mind would ever consider that a demon had taken Light's place? Add all that to the fact that the game was for the entirety of a year! It was a biased and unfair game, and he let the creature know it. The demon simply laughed outright at Light's outrage.

_"You could refuse."_

Light stared warily at the creature with narrowed eyes.

"What happens if I refuse?"

He laughed.

_"Then I drag you down to hell with me anyway."_

Light sat in stunned silence. He had two options: if he refused to play the game he would be dragged down to hell; if he accepted to the rules of the game he would in all probability be dragged down to hell anyway. At least he would have a small sliver of hope by playing. Either way, his future had just gone down the drain.

Unable and perhaps unwilling to fully grasp the consequences, Light had no choice but to agree. His mind felt numb and dull - forced into a situation that he had always believed to be impossible. Ghosts did not exist. Demons did not exist. The existence of this creature paved the way for ideas that, if demons, then angels were possibly real too and then…it was simply scientifically impossible. Yet here he was, given two options that led to his ending up in hell by a creature that shouldn't exist and probably didn't, considering its lack of identity.

This was not a very good situation. Light hated it.

"Fine."

The word was gritted out, like a sharp blade in his throat; painful to utter but necessary. The creature grinned widely and moved from the bed to Light with inhuman speed, until it loomed over him.

"_Then come."_

With those words the creature scuttled over to the window and through it, again with that same unnatural speed. Light did not immediately follow, caution holding him back. If he stayed, he would be refusing the game and the creature would come for him with the promise of a very unfortunate fate. If he followed, he would be walking into the unknown and giving up a year of his life - probably the last year he would ever have. How depressing.

Knowing he had no choice, Light finally stood and left his room at a relaxed pace. Walking downstairs, Light strode to the kitchen where his mother was busy making dinner for the family.

"I'm going for a walk. I shouldn't be back too late."

She turned to him with a worried look, a frown marring her features.

"Is anything wrong, honey?"

Smiling gently at his mother, he shook his head "no".

"I just want some fresh air before I return to my studies."

Accepting this, his mother let him go. As soon as his back was turned to his mother the smile dropped from Light's face. After all, considering the fate he was walking towards, he had nothing to smile about. He did not want her to worry needlessly however.

When he finally made his way outside, the creature was waiting for him. It was perched on the roof of the neighbour's house, its eyes gleaming yellow in the dark and acting as beacons. When it saw him emerge it scuttled across the roof and continued down the street.

The occasional glimpses of yellow eyes and its skeletal frame by the light of the moon was all Light had to aid him in following the direction the creature was travelling in. Light pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and braced himself against the chill of the night.

Light had no idea where the creature was leading him and he battled with the anger, the fear and the uncertainty that filled him with the night's events. In all his life he could never have imagined that something like this would happen. He almost hoped that he would wake and find that it was all a nightmare.

Light did not delude himself though: as impossible as it seemed, Light knew that he was not asleep and that this was all happening. He did not hold on to foolish hopes.

The two, monster and human, scuttled and walked respectively for a good ten minutes before Light began to recognise the area. He now had a very good idea of where the creature was leading him and it made him pause. That same cold feeling of fear, born from the uncertainty and surreal nature of the situation he was in, coiled in his guts and around his bones.

The creature had noticed his sudden hesitation and stood amongst the shadows watching him. The trees were thick in this area, as of yet untouched by human developments. Further, in the embrace of the mini-forest, lay the remains of an old burnt-out house. It was isolated and left to crumble to ruin, definitely not the sort of place anybody would want to be led to by a monster of uncertain temperament and unknown intentions.

Light scoffed at himself for falling to such fear, but the stress of the realisation that he would be giving up a year of his life, and perhaps the entirety of it, was weighing heavily on him and clouding his normally stoic mind.

_"You afraid?"_

The taunt, though it did not carry the usual jeering nor sarcastic undertones, cut through Light's hesitations like a knife. Straightening up, Light levelled a glare at the creature before mutely proceeding forward. They walked once more in silence until the skeletal remains of the house could be seen. With the density of the trees, the small clearing in which the house had been settled was filled with a darker gloom than the illuminated streets from which Light had come.

Again the fear struck, but Light did not buckle beneath its pressure this time and kept his head high even as he neared the house. He paused outside the doorway, looking into the unfathomable darkness beyond and once more having to battle his growing fear.

Taking a quiet but deep breath, Light entered the ruins.

The inside of the house was cold and was partly responsible for the shiver that took Light. The creature had disappeared into the shadows, leaving Light to find his own way. As his eyes gradually adjusted to the dark, Light was able to identify the general layout of the room he was in. He made his way cautiously to another dark entranceway and found that it led into a hallway, just as he had guessed. Stepping into the nightmarish and narrow confines, Light let one hand trail gently along the wall.

There was a strange, empty tranquillity to the house, and despite its typical haunting features, Light felt himself slowly growing accustomed to the space around him. Affected now only by the fear of what the creature had in store for him and the instability of his current situation, Light walked with more confidence.

The creature's abrupt appearance made Light jump, but he recovered quickly enough.

Much as with the house, despite its fearful appearance, the creature did not exude any maliciousness nor actual danger. Knowing it could be a well-concealed front, Light did not lower his guard in the slightest, but he was not as affected by the creature now as he had been before.

It was the future that the creature had presented him with the caused fear, not the creature itself.

_"Here__.__"_

The creature ducked into a room and was reluctantly followed by Light. The room was small and littered with rubble, slabs of concrete and wooden beams. After casually surveying the room, Light glanced at the creature and found it watching him with a new intensity.

_"Here__.__" _

Light lifted a brow in question, frowning at the creature in distaste. The creature only grinned, but elaborated.

_"Here is where your body will be kept for the duration of the yearlong period."_

Light blinked at that and shifted uncomfortably. It was not something that was encouraging to hear, not in the least.

_"Don't worry, your body will neither die nor rot until the game ends. If you win, you will return to your body as it is now. If you lose, well, you will no longer have any need of it."_

Light gave a short nod to show that he understood.

"So what happens now?"

The creature drew nearer, lifting one skeletal hand to Light's face. It pressed one finger to the area between the young man's eyes and pushed. Dizziness swept through him briefly but receded with the creature's withdrawal. Light closed his eyes as his senses settled, allowing his balance to return. Opening them quickly thereafter, Light jerked back in surprise.

Staring back at him from a foot away was the handsome features that Light recognised to be his own. Intense brown eyes stared at his own before flicking down to the floor. Light followed his doppelganger's gaze to the floor and was discomfited to find his own body slumped there. Truly events could not get any stranger.

The doppelganger bent down and lifted his prone body from the ground, dragging it deeper into the shadows of the room. Light could only watch in horrified fascination, unable to express neither the thoughts nor the emotions that raged through him. While the creature was occupied, Light took a moment to examine his own state. By all appearances he had a physical body, but when he tried to pick up a piece of rubble, he found his finger sliding through the piece with no resistance. He was as unsubstantial as a ghost, and could by all factors be considered one, apart from the fact that he was not actually 'dead'.

His attention was caught once more as his doppelganger turned to him; perfect in its physical imitation and speaking in a voice that was most certainly perfectly identical to his own.

_"It begins."_

**TBC!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter One

A Doppelganger's Bet: Chapter 1

In the dark sanctuary that was his room, Light watched with no little irritation as the doppelganger made itself comfortable on his bed. The trip back from the ruined house had been relatively uneventful, with the creature once more leading. It had been different though, for both parties. The creature was obviously unused to the restriction that the physical world imposed upon him, whereas Light was unused to be free of it.

It was pride on both of their parts that made the trip uneventful, each unwilling to be belittled by making any kind of mistake no matter how small. The doppelganger had often been on the verge of tripping as it tried to move at speeds that no mortal body could achieve. Similarly Light had to take extra care to remind himself that he could not lean nor press against an object without the mortification of passing through it unexpectedly.

It had been disconcerting to observe how easily the doppelganger had managed to ease past his mother, fending off her gentle concerns and quiet praise before proceeding to his room. Light did not follow immediately but instead stood and watched as his mother gazed at his doppelganger's retreating back.

Her expression was soft with an emotion that Light was not certain he could place; it was one he had not seen before. She passed him without a glance when she at last returned to the kitchen, humming softly under her breath.

Only now did Light truly realise what it meant to give up a year of his life. It would be a year without any human interaction, without the quiet love of his mother, the pride of his father and the adoration of his little sister.

It was true that Light had never been particularly close with any of his family members, but it was their quiet and constant presence and contribution to his life that gave him the stability he treasured so much.

When he had finally gone up to his room, Light had found the doppelganger stretched out over his bed fully relaxed. Light seated himself on his desk chair and turned scathing eyes on his double. He was about to speak when the doppelganger suddenly righted itself, it's attention fixed on the television.

Confused as to the sudden shift in attention, Light turned to the television as well. The channel was turned to the news, as it always was, and was updating on a continuous hostage story that had been covered earlier in the evening.

The story was headlined 'The Shinjuku Phantom Killer Incident', and showed the profile of forty-two year old Otaharada Kurou. The man had already accumulated six assault charges from a previous incident and had now taken a kindergarten nursery hostage. The hostages consisted of eight children and their teachers, and all negotiations with the criminal had been unsuccessful thus far.

It had already been hours since the situation had started and the police had yet to find a conclusion to the situation. Otaharada was adamantly refusing to let the hostages go despite any promises made by police. The police could not storm the place without the significant risk of any of the hostages getting hurt, more so since they consisted mostly of children. The crisis had currently reached a stalemate.

Light frowned at the news, familiar discontent at the state of the world filling him and temporarily letting him forget the injustice his own life was suddenly subject to. Unbeknownst to him, the doppelganger had turned from watching the television to watching Light.

"Die"

Light was startled from his brooding thoughts by the softly spoken word. He turned cautious eyes to his double and was unexpectedly caught in its gaze. There was a strange gleam in the double's eyes, which made the teenager shift nervously.

The commotion on the news had the desired effect of catching both being's attentions once more. Hostages were fleeing the building to be swallowed up by the waiting rescuers outside. Special force units immediately converged on the building; intent on capturing Otaharada before the man himself could escape. There was chaos on the screen as the reporter tried to make sense of this sudden change of events.

- "It has just been confirmed that Otaharada has been found dead! The police deny having fired a shot and have stated that they will investigate into the criminal's cause of death. Some of the hostages are reportedly saying that Otaharada had simply and quite suddenly collapsed. This is truly a strange turn of events…" -

Light simply stared at the screen in shock. Turning stunned eyes to the doppelganger, he found it smirking at the screen with that same strange gleam in its eyes. Had the day's events not proceeded as it had, Light might have brushed such an incident of as one of nature's funny coincidences. However it was not natural for a man to suddenly keel over and die, especially not when a supernatural creature commanded it. The creature had something to do with the man's death, and as little as Light cared for scum like Otaharada, the thought made him uncomfortable.

The doppelganger turned gleeful eyes to Light, a smirk playing at the corners of its mouth.

"What was that?"

Light's tone was flat and serious, used in combination with a chilling glare that would have made most people squirm. The doppelganger merely lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"_I am merely testing the limits imposed on my abilities due to my physical state."_

"I thought you were going to take over my life and pretend to be me. Last I knew, I was unable to kill someone merely by wishing it."

The doppelganger chuckled softly, shaking his head as if it found Light's naivete amusing.

"The reason for this game is because we were both bored. By pretending to be you and taking over your life and continuing it as it has been thus far, we'll, I'd still be bored wouldn't I?"

Light scowled at the creature but could not deny its twisted logic. He had not really considered the possibility that the creature would start making changes to his life, not that it would probably matter in the end anyway. Still, it did not excuse the creature from killing.

"There are other ways to amuse yourself than killing criminals."

The doppelganger nodded at the words, but his smirk did not disappear. It stood and walked towards Light, invading the teen's personal space when it leaned closer. Their gazes locked and once more Light found himself unable to look away.

"Yes there are other methods of amusing oneself, but you see Light, I am bound by your nature through your memories and thoughts. Everything I do, I can only do when it coincides with your nature and character. I cannot amuse myself with computer games, theme parks or whatever else you humans create to stimulate interests, because it is not something you would do or even consider."

Light's breathing was becoming heavier and shorter under the creature's gaze. His next words carried heavy undertones of repressed anger, a fact the creature was sure to notice.

"Are you implying that I would find amusement in killing?"

The creature smirked at the teen and leaned even closer until its mouth hovered close to his right ear. It was pride that kept Light from jerking his head away and iron will that stopped the shiver from taking him. The creature's breath brushed lightly over his ear, and when it spoke the voice had a dark low tone.

"Given the means, I believe you would"

The creature gradually stood, smirking down at the frozen Light before returning to the bed. Looking back the creature found Light seated with his head down, his hair covering his eyes and face. Light's hands were clasped tightly together, knuckles turning white with the tension.

A soft knock came at his door, before Light's mother carefully opened it and peeked in.

"Light, honey. Dinner is ready."

At the doppelganger's nod she retreated, closing the door softly and returning downstairs. The doppelganger stood and glanced once more at Light who had yet to move. Without another thought the doppelganger left the room and walked downstairs to the dining room, leaving Light to his own brooding thought.

Light was thoroughly shocked at the doppelganger's words. Was there truth to the creatures accusation? Did he have the potential of a cold-blooded killer? Yes, Light had thought often enough that the world would be better off without certain persons, but would he kill them if he had the ability? That would make him a hypocrite, a characteristic that Light abhorred.

What did the creature know of it? What cause did it have to speak the truth when it found amusement in the spinning of lies? This game was one of lies and deceit. Could he trust the words of such a creature?

Despite the untrustworthy nature of the doppelganger, the seeds of doubt had been sown and were being nurtured by Lights questioning and analysing mind. If there was one thing that Light was unused to, it was self-doubt. To experience it now only fed the steadily growing fire of hatred for the doppelganger.

Light sulked for the remainder of the evening, completely ignoring the doppelganger when it returned from dinner.

His sulking continued well into the next day as his doppelganger left for school. Light obediently followed, though he distantly wondered why. He had no obligation to follow the creature around after all and would only later reluctantly admit to himself that he did it out of curiosity. That night the doppelganger killed five more criminals, their identities gathered from various sources - newspapers, television, radio, the internet and even Light's father's case notes.

Light could only watch dispassionately at his double's actions, concerned at the apathy with which he viewed the deaths and the unpleasant self-doubt he had to deal with because of it. Light could voice no more objections lest it give cause for the creature to accuse him of other atrocious things.

A full week passed in such a manner. The doppelganger went to school like the dutiful son and student only to vent his boredom later in the evening through the killing of criminals. Light was alarmed to see the increasing amount of victims, concerned mostly with the knowledge that the sheer number of deaths must have already caught the attention of the police and higher authorities.

The doppelganger was putting his life in a very dangerous and difficult position. The only comfort he had was that there was no evidence to incriminate him at all. The likelihood of anybody figuring out that a demon posing as a seventeen-year-old Japanese student was murdering criminals merely by wanting it was so far on the scale of impossible that it was almost depressing.

It was late into the following week that the first news story was broadcasted that directly connected the series of deaths. The television in Light's room was turned on as was customary, the doppelganger busily typing away at the computer while Light watched.

"Last night in a prison in western Tokyo, thirty-two year old Kurotsukayama Naoki, was reported to have died from a sudden heart attack. Kurotsukayama had been convicted of several cases of armed robbery and can now be counted amongst the casualties of the continuous strange phenomenon of dying inmates." –

The soft 'ah' that escaped the doppelganger caught Light's attention immediately, though he was careful not to let any of his curiosity show. The doppelganger leaned back in the chair, quiet chuckles escaping him while his eyes flew over the screen.

Light was definitely curious now, but pride would not allow him to ask what the creature was so happy about. Thankfully the doppelganger seemed unable to keep his excitement to itself for it turned to Light soon enough, still laughing softly. It's eyes shone with something akin to childish pleasure, a sight that was out of place on the face of normally stoic Light Yagami's face.

"I have a name."

Light frowned but the creature did not elaborate and simply kept laughing softly to itself. It would appear that the creature was taken by the childish urge to keep all the information secret until the other begged to hear it. Unwilling to play such a silly game but very curious by now, Light was hard pressed to keep his silence.

As he had hoped the creature was the first to break, indicating to the computer screen as he began to explain.

"Here, see?"

Light stood casually and strode over to the desk, leaning over the creature's shoulder to look at whatever the creature had indicated.

"Hm. The legend of Kira – Our saviour?"

The doppelganger nodded gleefully, eyes once more riveted on the screen.

"It's about me. They are calling me Kira, a god. Imagine that!"

"Kira huh? I suppose it is derived from the english word 'killer'. That is appropriate enough, but to call you a god? The idiocy of such a statement is truly incomprehensible. People will just about believe anything."

'Kira' as the doppelganger could now be called, seemed unfazed by Lights derisive comments and continued scanning through pages dedicated to the support of the Kira phenomenon. Barely two weeks and already Kira had a growing fanbase. It made Light sick to think about the amount of support a murderer was getting, even as a part of him rejoiced at the culling of criminals and other scum from society.

The hypocrisy that was a part of human nature was made clearly visible in these Kira supporters. If anyone were to ask any of the people behind these anonymous internet names what their view of Kira was, most of them would probably publicly denounce him as evil while secretly rallying behind him. It was the law of society that required people to hide their true opinions and thought beneath a socially acceptable facade of good will and righteousness.

Light grudgingly admitted to himself that, had the creature not chosen to reveal itself to him, he would have been one of Kira's silent supporters. He would most likely have taken the side of justice and condemned Kira while urging him to continue to kill. His own hypocrisy was the worst and the most disgusting of all, a deep and ugly wound in his pride, a flaw in his personality.

Light stumbled back, a hand covering his face as he tried to fend of the nausea that threatened to take him. A sudden break in the tireless noise of the television caught both Light and Kira's attention. A blue screen proclaiming an "interruption for a special broadcast" was flashing, before it turned over to the news presenter.

"**We would like to apologise for the interruption. As of now we are bringing you a live worldwide broadcast of Interpol's ICPO. It looks like they are ready to begin. We take you live.." – **

Light was watching the news intently now, while Kira turned back to the computer to continue soaking up the praises offered him by various anonymous Kira supporters.

"**I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known by the codename 'L'." –**

Light sat forward in surprise, catching Kira's attention and drawing it to the broadcast.

**- "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history and entirely unforgivable. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira! I will hunt you down, I will find you." -**

Light glanced over at Kira when the demon started laughing once more, uncertain as to what it found so amusing in this situation.

**- "Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However what you are doing right now is evil." -**

And still the demon laughed.

"What do you think Light? These humans believe I am a god, a saviour, and then this man comes and calls me evil. I should kill him don't you think? Show my people a public example of my power, and then there can be no doubt as to my divinity!"

Light stared at the self-proclaimed god in shock. A few idiots sing his praises and now Kira believes himself divine?

"Don't be a fool!" he snapped back at the creature.

Surely it would not make such a stupid move?

"Die!"

Kira all but sang the word, grinning maniacally at the doomed man. Soft snickers echoed through the room as the man on the screen, this Lind L Tailor, suddenly clutched at his chest before collapsing.

"You fool!"

Light had barely gritted the words out when the screen changed once more, boldly displaying the letter "L" in gothic script. Kira's glee was short lived as it curiously watched once more.

"_**I can't believe it…" -**_

The harsh synthetic computerised voice grated on Light's nerves almost as much as the creatures own voice did, and alerted him to the fact that whoever was behind the voice was bad news.

"_**I tested it just in case but… I had never thought it could actually be true. Kira, it appears that you need not be physically present to kill people. I would not have believed such a thing if I had not just witnessed it. Listen carefully, Kira; if you are the one who killed Lind L Tailor, I can tell you that he was a criminal whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. Tailor was captured in absolute secrecy, so there was no way you could have known of him from either the internet or the media. It seems that even you do not have the access to this kind of information." -**_

Kira and Light continued to watch in stunned silence.

"**As for L, he does exist as my own persona. Now try and kill me!"**

"**Go on then!"**

"**Hurry up!"**

"**Kill me!"**

"Well Kira, this L is making a fool out of you in public. Aren't you going to kill him?"

Light's tone was sarcastic but he was beginning to wonder why the demon didn't just kill this person.

"I can't"

Light blinked at the confession before narrowing his eyes at the double once more.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"**What's wrong? Kill me!" **

Kira shrugged, irritation clear to see on his face.

"I can only kill those whose face I have seen and whose name I know"

Light turned his attention back to the television. The voice was still taunting the demi-god.

**- "What's the matter? Can't you do it?"**

"_**So it seems you can't kill me."**_

Light scoffed at Kira.

"So much for being a god."

Kira glared briefly at Light before turning his attention back to the L on the screen.

"**So there are certain people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. As a reward I will tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a worldwide broadcast. This announcement is currently only being broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times across different regions, but it seems there is no longer any need for this. I know you're in Kanto."**

Damn it! Why did Kira have to go and do something so stupid? This wasn't good for either of them. If Light managed to win this game, at this rate, he would be stuck in a different kind of hell. Prison. Actually this didn't negatively affect the doppelganger at all. Light was the one who would bear all the consequences should he survive while the demon would simply return to his non-existence and possibly torment another bored individual.

"_**Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the Phantom Killer in Shinjuku. Whilst other high profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition, this incident was only reported within Japan. Just those pieces of information were enough for me to figure it out. It means that you are in Japan and that that criminal was you first experiment." -**_

This L guy was brilliant, and it irked Light a great deal. This was his life on the line and with someone like this 'L' on his tail; it did not bode well at all.

"_**Due to its large population, this broadcast was aired first in the Kanto region, and what luck! We found you! To be honest I never thought it would go this smoothly. Kira, it seems that it won't be too long before I can sentence you to death. Kira, I'm curious to know your true motives behind this…but I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon Kira." – **_

In the silence that followed L's closing statements, Light and Kira shared a glance.

Screw prison. His only hope of returning to a normal life was rapidly fading away. To be executed.

Executed.

Like a criminal.

Slowly a wicked smile crossed Kira's face, matching Light's own growing exhilaration. The game's stakes had been upped, failure so much more damning and therefore unacceptable. They now had a common enemy, doppelganger and human, against which to play. There was no time for boredom now. Like it or not, Light had to ally himself to the demon or else kiss his life and pride good-bye.

**TBC.**

**Review!**

**AN: This chapter should have answered a couple of questions posed in some of the reviews, otherwise you will have to wait a bit. Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed, it's your enthusiasm that makes it so much fun to write.**

**I won't be putting the disclaimer and warnings on every page, only the first page. Really I don't see the point of repeating myself so often, especially when it should be common knowledge by now. **

**Also, I am beginning to think that my 8 chapter only idea is a little ambitious. I'll set it at no more than 15 chapter then.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Updated 14/05/09 - Betaed by Kati-chan**

**A Doppelganger's Bet: Chapter 2**

Light glanced back once at his sleeping double before phasing out of the room and into the hallway, which was accomplished simply by walking 'into' the wall. At this late hour, everyone in the house had already gone to bed leaving the house in a dark, slumbering silence. Light found it somewhat of a new experience, this 'creeping around his house in the dark' business. There was something exhilarating about being able to move around without being seen, even with the clinging and foolish fear that he would be caught.

Light phased through the front door and out into the street, taking a minute to consider his surroundings. He had walked through these streets often enough in his lifetime and he knew their layout by heart. Turning, Light began to walk down the familiar path, losing himself in the comfortable monotony of a daily routine that circumstances deprived him of.

He walked for a while, intending only to walk around the block. He was not comfortable with the idea of getting too far from the doppelganger. The creature had already shown that it acted more on impulse than on clear planning, a sure way to get itself and Light caught. Especially when the enemy was this 'L'.

To say that Light was impressed by the intelligence of the detective behind the codename would have been a vast understatement. In a seemingly impossible case, this detective had managed to reveal that, yes, it was murder and that the murderer was somewhere in Kanto, Japan.

All this just from one incident, Kira's first victim in his façade as Light.

L was arrogant and very confident in his or her abilities, thinking that Kira would be caught soon. The detective was brilliant, but even Light doubted that L would figure this case out so easily. Yes, Kira had acted on impulse and Light would have reacted similarly had he been in a similar position, but he shared Light's knowledge and had its own to fall back on. For all that the creature appeared harmless at first, it had the resources to make life difficult, even for such a person as L.

As of yet no one had seemed to pick up on any inconsistencies or changes in Light. Light was probably partly to blame for that. It was not like he had ever let these people get close enough to really know him. All they knew was the image he presented and the role he acted, an easy enough part for the doppelganger to fall into.

Light was almost home, having nearly completed the circuit. He hardly noticed, wrapped up in his thoughts as he was.

Somehow, Light had to sabotage the doppelganger without risking his own identity in the process.

Light could already imagine the events that would transpire if the doppelganger lost the bet but left Light with a criminal record. Light had no alibi that would not have him deemed insane and on the road to execution.

Impossible, it was damn near impossible. Unless he managed to track down a spirit Medium that was genuine in her ability.

Hmm, that was a possibility.

So far Light had found no boundaries as to the distance he could travel from the doppelganger, but again it came to the fact that he was not comfortable with leaving it to its own devices. He could not read the doppelganger's thoughts nor its memories, after all.

Before the game had begun, the creature had mentioned that it would have access to Light's mind and memories. He wondered now if this included his thoughts. Light had taken the past week to observe the doppelganger carefully and was confident in his theory that when the doppelganger had said that he would have access to his memories, it would only be up to the point of when the game began. Naturally, the doppelganger would have no need to access Light's memory after the game had begun, so it was merely as if the memories were copied from those already present. Light was more than a little relieved at this – the creature could not read his mind nor have continuous access to it.

Therefore he could try and find a psychic without Kira's knowledge. The only problem was that he had no idea how to find one. He could not affect the physical, so he couldn't check any of the ads in the newspaper or use the Internet. Similarly he could not use the television since he could not change channels. Lastly, the doppelganger was unlikely to help him or let it happen. The doppelganger was playing to win after all.

Light blinked as he found himself standing in front of his house. He had been functioning fully on autopilot and had not realised he had made it home. Phasing in and walking upstairs, Light found that nothing had changed in his absence. Relief washed over him which made him scoff. He was being unreasonable; the likelihood of anything of particular interest or concern happening was minuscule.

Kira was slumbering peacefully, the bed sheets still neat around the prone form. Apparently Light, and therefore Kira, was not one to toss around in sleep. An inconsequential little observation that came as no surprise to the teen, and was quickly discarded.

Light took a seat on his desk chair and turned to watch the sleeping Kira. He felt no need to rest and was therefore keeping company with boredom. A million thoughts and plans were waiting to make themselves known, but even if Light did not feel the physical need for rest, his mind cried out for it.

He sat and meditated for the remainder of the evening, stirring only when Kira did so.

The day passed much as every other, with the only difference being that the topics of conversation going on around them were often about the spectacle between Kira and L. The people spoke of it in tones of excitement, as if it was nothing more than harmless but thrilling entertainment. A real live movie.

Light was disgusted at their attitudes and the fact that they were too damn naïve and stupid to realise the danger that Kira posed. Kira had thus far been targeting criminals only, for reasons that Light knew but everyone else didn't. Didn't these people see that Kira could turn on them at any moment?

Kira glanced slyly at Light from the corner of its eye, grinning smugly at the teen without being overly obvious about it. Light simply continued to ignore his double, justifiably annoyed at it. They did not speak even as they returned to his room, Light moving to stand by the window while Kira took up its place at the computer. The two continued to disregard each other's presence, though it could be said that Kira had the better end of it. At least the doppelganger had something to distract it with, mainly the computer.

A knock sounded at the door, the handle rattling before Sayu bounced into the room. She paused in the middle of the room and turned puppy-dog eyes to her 'brother'.

"Light, will you help me with my homework?"

Kira blinked at the girl before slowly nodding.

"_Uh, sure."_

The doppelganger moved over and stood to make space for his 'sister', who plopped down heavily on the chair with a big and dramatic sigh.

"We're doing quadratic equations and I'm the only one who doesn't get this stuff."

Light watched, bored, from his corner of the room as his double proceeded to help the girl with an intelligence that was borrowed. Things passed like this for a half-hour, Light noticing the distant look in his sister's eyes. He doubted she was truly taking in any of the instruction, and was merely making affirmative sounds whenever Kira asked if she understood. Light knew the look well; he had put up with it for years. Sayu was a bright enough kid, but like many her age, her priorities were centred on other things.

The doorbell rang downstairs, Sayu jumping up and skipping out of the room before Light could blink twice. Her voice floated back to them as she descended the stairs.

"Dad must have come back early!"

Light felt a fond smile tugging at his lips, but he quelled the urge before it could form. Kira stood slowly and both males followed Sayu at a slower pace, in time to hear Light's mother call them down for dinner.

Yagami Soichiro was removing his shoes when the doppelganger and its ghostly friend descended to stairs.

"_You're back."_

Light watched somewhat forlornly as the family ate dinner, reminded once more of the lack in his current state of existence. He could not eat, could not taste nor smell. His world had been narrowed down to two senses only – hearing and sight. The senses of smell and taste had never seemed that important to Light, but now that he was free of them, his existence felt that much emptier.

Light examined his family, feeling very much like the outsider. His sister was carefree and energetic, cheerfully giving an account of her day while staying clear of topics such as school and her grades. His mother was beaming at her children, motherly pride etched into her face and glazed in a healthy, natural glow. His father looked tired and worn as if the world weighed heavily on his shoulders. Though Soichiro made polite conversation, his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Light frowned at this, a twinge of childish resentment filling him. Yagami Soichiro lived for his work, was consumed by it. Even on nights like these, when the man was able to sit down and have dinner with his family, work remained foremost in his mind. Light had long ago learned to accept that it was but one of the sacrifices that had to be made in the name of justice, but sometimes Light could not help being angry at his father's absence.

Kira seemed also to notice Soichiro's absence of mind and, pretending to be the good and concerned son that he was, enquired as to his father's health.

"Hmm. I am tired. I've been working on a tough case - it's like trying to catch a ghost. The man in charge of the investigation has suggested that our suspect is a student, the theory based on the times of the victim's deaths…"

Sachiko's voice cut through the conversation, sounding somewhat tense and imploring.

"Please, let's not talk about this over dinner."

Soichiro turned to face his wife, taking in her earnest face and nodding.

"I have had Light's input on cases before, but we shall leave the discussion for later."

"Thank you"

Needing time to think on what his father had revealed, Light made his way to his room and was closely followed by Kira only a few minutes later. Once both were in the room and safely out of earshot, they turned to each other. Kira shrugged nonchalantly at Light's unvoiced accusation.

"_I suppose I have been giving it away with my actions."_

"Giving it away? L now knows that there is a student in Kanto, Japan with the power to kill people without being there in person. You just eliminated a thousands of suspects! At this rate, we'll be caught soon!"

Again, Kira simply shrugged, seemingly unperturbed, before turning sharp eyes on the teen.

"So what? You want me to kill people during school as well? To kill as I do takes a lot of concentration, making it near impossible to multitask in the process. I have noticed, Light, that your teachers all watch you very carefully in and outside of class. Their reputation, and the school's, much depends on your continued excellence. They would notice if you were growing increasingly absentminded, during those times that I am killing, and would most certainly begin kicking up a fuss should such behaviour continue. Yes, L knows, or at least suspects, that a student is behind these attacks and will probably gain approval from the school's administrative offices to monitor all students. Any strange and inconsistent behaviour will be noted and reported, yours especially. Judging by L's intelligence as proven thus far, he would probably be able to tie in the time of the victim's death during these 'breaks in concentration'."

Kira walked over to the bed and threw itself on it, stretching out leisurely before relaxing and closing its eyes.

"L's involvement has made this situation a lot more interesting, don't you agree, Light? If L had not shown up, I would probably have grown bored of killing by now. It is fun for only so long, to kill without any kind of obstacle."

Light sneered at the creature, disgusted at its seemingly careless attitude to human life, and its excuse for continuing to take it.

"I want to meet L."

Light looked at the doppelganger in horrified surprise. Surely the creature was joking? His expression slipped back into a blank mask as he considered what Kira had said more clearly. If L truly was as smart as he or she seemed, then it was very probable that they would figure out that 'Light' was Kira. Then again, L might not. The risk was great, but perhaps Light could use whatever suspicions would take root and lead it into a direction that was beneficial to him and his predicament.

If folklore and suspicion were correct, Light might be able to affect the physical to a certain extent, much like a poltergeist. He would work on figuring out the limits of his current existence, preferably during the night when Kira was asleep.

Meeting L would be a very great risk, but it may just be the key to Lights freedom, if he played his cards right.

"So, I suppose you are going to issue a direct challenge to L then?"

Kira turned his head to look at Light, a malicious grin shaping his mouth.

"Yes, and I have it planned out already."

…

"L, we have just received a call concerning the suspicious death of a teacher at Daikoku Private Academy. Akamatsu Keita died of a heart attack shortly after writing a message on the board. I am sending you the photos of the crime scene now."

**-L-**

**-Do you know?-**

**-A poltergeist bleeds red-**

**TBC**

**Review!**

**AN: It is a short chapter and I apologise for the delay, some things can't be helped however. Again, I thank all those who have taken the time to review, you're comments are very much appreciated. I'll be working on the next chapter for 'The Devils Mirror' next, for those of you who are following that story, so look out for it soon!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Updated 14/05/09 - Beta-ed by Kati-chan**

**Chapter Three**

The excitement caused by Akamatsu Keita's death was relatively short-lived, though it had managed to create a new tension amongst the general populace. Those who supported Kira and what he was doing accepted the idea that Akamatsu must have been involved in some illegal activity that was kept under cover, and which Kira must have gained knowledge of.

Light was, for once, grateful that he did not have to directly deal with people who made such notions and opinions public. The twisting of the truth to justify murder, especially when such truth is without evidence, was a foolish and pathetic notion. Why did these people refuse to see it for what is was? Plain, cold-blooded murder.

The more sensible members of the public saw this and feared, though they did so in silence. Hence Light found himself growing vastly more and more irritated as the day wore on, shadowing his copy but paying him little mind.

Kira was once more forced to settle into the daily monotony of Light's life, ruled by school and studies with only a few minutes to spare to kill. Not that there had been any deaths following the fate of one unfortunate teacher. Kira admitted that by doing so he was hoping to give a greater impact to the situation and the message.

A direct, unmistakable challenge to the elusive detective.

However, doing so however had revealed some very vital clues as to the identity of Kira, one that L was sure to pick up on. Killing a teacher straight after the theory was presented that Kira may be a student spoke volumes of the breach in secrecy amongst the police. The school also happened to be the very one that he was currently attending, a bold statement proclaiming 'I'm Here!'.

Light was not happy with the situation at all. Still, for now he could do nothing. They were both awaiting L's answer to the challenge with much anxiety on Light's part. The bell signalling the end of the school day sang through the silence, much to Light's relief. School was even more tedious when he couldn't even do the work to occupy himself with.

Light allowed Kira to go ahead of him, watching as the two young men who were labelled 'his friends' joined his doppelganger. Sato and Yamamoto immediately jumped into a discussion about Kira, whom they were currently, and unwittingly, flanking. Unwilling to put up with anymore talk about Kira, Light allowed the distance between the creature currently trying to ruin his life and himself to grow, but only so much so that he could still keep an eye on them.

Light was not particularly close with Yamamoto or Sato and he recognised his own distant mannerisms in Kira's interactions with them. On a normal day Kira may have taken pleasure from the praises falling at his feet around him, but he was currently preoccupied with one certain person and spared little thought to others. Light scoffed in wonder at the ignorance of his friends; how could they not tell that Light, or Kira, in this case, could not care less about their useless banter?

Refraining from a sigh, Light let his attention wander only to find it captured by one of the other pedestrians. The man looked like a foreigner, easily in his early thirties by the look of him. However, he was hardly noteworthy, and Light would most certainly have discarded him from his mind had it not been for one thing.

There was a sharpness to the man's face, an intensity in his gaze that Light found to be centred on Kira's back. Now, there were many possibilities for the foreign man's interest in his doppelganger, but very few of them were positive. By the way that the man moved, naturally but keeping the distance, Light could tell that he did not want to appear to be following Kira. Considering the crowds around them, it was hardly a difficult feat to achieve.

Light did not want to let Kira out of his sight, but here was a possible threat to his continued existence. The need to watch over Kira and the need to watch this stalker warred against each other, resulting in a tumultus walk home. Light was already on edge and this foreigner did not improve his mood any at all.

He looked up in time to see Kira bidding the other teens goodbye and entering the house. The stalker continued past the house without looking back, leaving Light glaring distrustfully after him. Wanting to follow the stranger, but unwilling to alert Kira just yet of this new development, Light entered the house. What followed was the same nightly routine, though Kira was now starting to complain of boredom, in a subtle manner of course. The killer was growing bored of his abstinence from killing. Light waited until he was absolutely sure that Kira was asleep before phasing downstairs and out into the street.

Taking solace in the quiet emptiness of the night, he did not at first notice the figure hidden in the shadows until it shifted ever so slightly. Alerted to the unwelcome presence, Light cautiously proceeded forward to find himself face-to-face with the stalker from earlier. Following the man's gaze he found it to be aimed at his bedroom window. Well and truly unnerved, Light frowned fiercely at the man, considering testing out his abilities as a poltergeist on the man, but admitting to himself that the result may not be to his benefit. After all, there were two main reasons for the stalker's attention. One, this man had an unhealthy obsession with Light for whatever reason and may or may not decide to act on it in various ways. Or reason number two – L employed this man.

If the second statement was the correct one, it would be safe to say that L had begun investigating the police to find the source of the information leak. This was L's answer, not at all as spectacular and theatrical as his first challenge to the killer.

Light could not decide which he preferred, a psychopathic stalker or an agent under L. Neither carried with them favourable connotations.

Light stood watching the man watching his house, taking in as much detail as he could. Light would not forget this man's face any time soon.

The man shifted again and began to draw back as another shadow appeared. A thin wisp of a man, dressed in casual black greeted the agent with a small nod of recognition. The blue eyed foreigner seemed almost relieved at the man's presence, though it was well hidden. No doubt the man was here to relieve the agent for the night. L's hand had to be in this, Light was almost sure of it, but he did not completely disregard all other possibilities.

Uninterested in the newcomer, Light decided to follow the retreating figure of his stalker. As the two walked, Light fought with the discomfiting thought that he had no idea how long they had been under surveillance. He had only noticed today by chance, so there was no telling how long they had been trailed and what information and clues had been gleamed from their interactions.

There were times, after all, when Kira would speak to him under his breath out in the street, confident that no one would be able to eavesdrop with the amount of background noise going on. Kira had enough sense not to tread on important matters during this time, but it would most certainly not help alleviate suspicions.

Then again, Kira was trying to lure L to him. Did Kira know of their stalker and had refrained from letting Light know? It was highly probable. But then, Kira did seem to take pleasure in causing Light distress, and what better way to do so than to reveal that he was already a suspect and one step closer to prison? Light did not know the number of police on the Kira taskforce currently, but it sure as hell was a small minority in comparison to the whole of the Kanto region. That meant that L now knew that Kira was most likely a student at the Daikoku Private Academy and had connections and or relations within the police department.

At the speed that things were going, he would be found out and on his way to prison within the month. No, that was perhaps a bit overly dramatic. Kira would not let himself be found out that easily, he would try and stretch it to the very limit, if only to amuse himself. Light could at least take comfort in that.

Light followed the agent to a large, modern-looking apartment complex, easily observing and memorising the location. He continued onwards, following the man to the lift and up, all the way to what could only be his apartment.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable and a little guilty for invading another's privacy considering how highly he valued his own, Light followed the man in, easily phasing through the door that was on its way to shutting in his face.

A woman of Asian descent and obvious beauty was waiting and immediately turned to the little makeshift kitchen where freshly brewed tea waited. Feeling very much the intruder that he was, Light watched the affectionate greeting the two shared and the comfortable way in which they moved with each other. There was no outpouring of affection or sickly sweet words, only the confidence in acceptance and companionship that the two shared. Their words were few, mere inquiries to the events of the day, relaxing into the comfortable silence that often followed.

Seeing such a relaxed and comfortable companionship aroused some dissatisfied quality in Light. Dare he call it envy? He would later accept that yes, it was envy, for Light could not imagine himself finding a companion so well-suited to him as to share such quiet devotion. He had no interest in such relationships, probably because there was no one of interest to share it with. However, recognising it for what it was, Light began the process of burying the unwelcome emptiness with thoughts and worries of his current situation. It was not like he would ever get the chance to pursue any kind of relationship unless he won the bet.

Light learned the names of both his stalker and his fiancée that night, and, accepting that that was all he was going to get, Light took his leave silently and with much relief. He strode back the way he had come, letting events be dissected by his thoughts and analysed. He would not mention his discoveries to the doppelganger just yet. Light needed to know how much the creature knew and was keeping secret from him.

Raye and Naomi.

Light had no surname for either of them as the two had no need to address each other so formally. Neither had there been any form of identification easily accessible. Whatever identification they may have was well hidden or kept on their persons, and Light was not exactly up to getting that close to either of the two adults he had been observing. There would be other means of finding the man's name, and he would do so only when he was absolutely certain that Raye was a threat.

However, how could the agent be of any use to L? Kira's killings had stopped since the teacher's death so it was unlikely that Kira would be caught-out by mere observation. Maybe there was more to this whole situation. Considering what he had seen thus far, it would not be far-fetched to consider that L was counting on the agent being discovered.

The agent may have been acting as a pawn to the great mastermind as much as the teacher had been to Kira. The challenge was not written but conveyed merely by a threatening presence.

Knowing that he was being watched, that he was being singled out from the rest of the population made him think that perhaps L was hoping to put him under pressure. Was he pushing him to reveal himself as he strained under it? Had Light been any other student it may have worked, but Light was well able to deal and function normally under such strain. That a copy currently replaced him made such an attempt even more futile.

But then, perhaps that was also L's aim.

If 'Light' became aware of the agent, but did not act as expected of a normal person finding his privacy invaded, it would cast even more suspicion on him. The 'Kira' the public knew would not break so easily, so by the very fact of not reacting under the strain, he might be succeeding in only digging his grave deeper.

No, Agent Raye was merely L's unwitting messenger boy, not a true threat. Nonetheless, Light would be keeping his eyes open to the world and people around him and Kira. He would not make any foolish mistakes or let events simply continue by chance and Kira's will. Something had to be done, but until he could figure out what, he had to keep Kira from being discovered.

TBC

**A short chapter after a long wait, but I am happy to end the chapter here. To keep the story a reasonable number of chapters, I may move through events a little fast for which I apologise if it bothers you. L should make his grande appearance in the next chapter, most definitely. I'll also try and not take so long with writing it. **

**For those who have offered critisicm, thank you. Hopefully your words have penetrated my thick skull and I don't end up making the same mistakes over again. If I have I am sorry and will try to keep it in mind next chapter. Your advice is invaluable.**

**Thank you also to the reviewers. I hope the story continues to entertain you.**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Updated 29/05/09 - Beta-ed by Kati-chan**

**Chapter 4**

The first clue that all was not what it should be came when Kira returned to an empty home. Sachiko had always made a point of being home before the rest of the family started to arrive from their various daily routines and would usually alert them if she would not. This rather strange deviation from the norm created a feeling of unease, one that only ever came to him with unexpected change. Kira made no outward sign of discomfort as he pulled out his key and entered the house. Light followed slowly after, eyes roaming the hall for anything that appeared out of place.

Finding nothing, he continued up the stairs behind Kira. It was the subtle tension of his double's shoulders that alerted him to the fact that something had been found. The hand clasping the door handle pushed down on it slowly before opening the door. The little piece of paper that acted as a decoy to the real trap fluttered uselessly to the ground, largely ignored by both doppelganger and poltergeist.

Light made no attempt to engage Kira in conversation nor asked for the reason for his sudden silence. Light had seen the broken lead, and though he could not have known that the handle had been tampered with, he had proof enough. Someone had entered his room while Kira had been attending school. Considering that the little paper had been replaced, confirmed that it had been neither Sachiko nor Sayu to trespass, which made it all the more suspicious.

Ignoring Kira, as said creature flopped onto his bed, Light began to survey his room. In light of the discovery that they were being followed, Light could not discard the idea that whomever had entered had been under the instruction of L. Light had yet to mention the stalker to Kira, and had decreased any communication between the two of them, except for in crowded and noisy surroundings. If Kira had noticed, he had not commented on it.

However, it appeared that Raye must have seen or heard something that had prevented Kira from being cleared of suspicion. The fact that Light himself could not say when they had acquired their stalker weighed heavily on his mind. There could have been many an instance when Kira had spoken with him in public or in general earshot of the one following them. To not have fully considered the repercussions of speaking in public, should they be overheard, irked Light into a furious tirade against his own foolishness.

In certain situations it was normal, but generally, speaking to oneself or to thin air was considered a sign of questionable mental health. L was surely aware though that Kira's power could not function outside of the supernatural. Therefore it was logical that L would interpret any stated comments on his habit of speaking to himself from a supernatural perspective, or attribute it to possible symptoms of insanity to be considered when profiling Kira.

That was not to say that Agent Raye had actually witnessed or heard the conversations conducted between human and creature, it was merely the most logical conclusion considering that they were being investigated even more thoroughly. Whatever Raye had said in his report, L had felt that it was enough evidence to merit further inquiry.

Spotting the first camera, Light was made aware of just how much L suspected him. Glancing at Kira, who had yet to move from the bed, Light moved closer to examine the camera. It was small and well hidden, providing a good view of his desk. If there was one camera, there were bound to be more.

"Cameras. It would seem we are being investigated."

Kira sat up, passing a hand quickly through his hair in a gesture meant to convey a sense of boredom and a little fatigue. Standing, he walked over to the closet and extracted a jacket, clearly getting ready to go out. Light, with a last glance to the one camera he had managed to find, followed his double out.

They walked in silence for a while, Light thinking on the situation as he considered Kira's back. Anger was slowly starting to roll off of Kira in slow, intense waves. His doppelganger was not happy, no doubt about the fact that Light had not revealed vital information that concerned the both of them. There was no doubt in Light's mind that Kira was of a competitive nature and therefore could not stand having missed something that could very well spell the end of the game before its time.

Light himself was not sure whether to look upon the recent findings favourably or otherwise. It all depended on L's mind and what he or she made of any evidence that was gathered. If L did consider that some external supernatural force was somehow guiding or using Kira, it could well be manipulated to the revelation that Kira was not in fact Light. If L considered that Kira was potentially insane, well, that would only make it harder if not impossible to convince the detective that Light and Kira were not one and the same.

_"You are playing a dangerous game, Light Yagami."_

_  
_The words were breathed out softly but with much venom contained therein, nearly impossible for even Light to hear, close as he was to the creature, much less any stalker that may still have been lurking around. The malice directed at him made Light pause for a second. Light was not all that familiar with the ways of the doppelganger, but basing the idea on what he knew, it appeared as if Kira was losing sight of the original game.

The game had been offered on the basis that they were both bored individuals, and it had seemed for a time that Kira was intent on destroying Light's ordered world as far as he could. Now it was as if Kira was taking things a lot more personally and seriously. Was it perhaps the elevation to godhood by the foolish and unsuspecting followers of Kira that had caused the shift? To fool thousands into believing that one was a god, to be worshipped and admired, could inflate anyone's ego to indescribable and apocalyptic proportions. If Kira's attentions were expanding from playing a simple (though highly unfair) game to world domination, then the situation was degenerating at an alarming rate and was putting a lot more at stake.

If things continued as they did, then it would not be just Light's life being destroyed, but the lives of many thousands of innocents. What proved to be a terrible blow was the very fact that Kira was bound to his own morals, ideals and nature. Somewhere inside of himself, Light had the potential to destroy millions of lives without remorse, without any consideration or accountability to anyone but tohimself.

_"Perhaps you could enlighten me as to what you kept hidden from me?"_

_  
_That hated voice, the same as his own, managed to divert his attention before Light was crushed by the weight of depression. He considered his words, knowing that he had to tread carefully. If he revealed Raye to Kira, the agent would no doubt be on the death list sooner rather than later. Having witnessed the gentle intimacy of the man and his bride-to-be, Light could find no allure in opening the way to death and heartache. They were innocents in this game, Raye an agent of the justice that Light had moulded himself by.

"We were being followed for an undetermined amount of time by an agent I suspect was working for L. Whatever gave cause for suspicion would have to have happened before I became aware of the stalker's presence. I had monitored our routine and actions to ensure that nothing was out of place in your behavioural patterns that would lead to suspicion. If I had made you aware of the fact that we were being followed, you would no doubt have attempted to kill the agent, thereby compromising us. For all intents and purposes you had to appear unaware of the man's presence, and you will remain ignorant as to his identity. Besides, he is no longer trailing us; I made a point to check as soon as we left the house."

Kira said no more as they walked, though Light was well aware that it was not the end of the story. It was more than likely that the killer did not speak further due to the fact that he was formulating new plans to counteract and use to his advantage this turn of events. When they returned to the house, by an unspoken agreement, Light began searching for all the cameras and bugs within his room. Kira meanwhile busied himself with his studies, the distant look in his eyes as he worked revealing to Light how little Kira was concentrating on the work before him.

Kira had not killed any more criminals after the death of the teacher, his challenge having been delivered to L. There were hoaxes and false claims aplenty to fill this sudden gap in the killings, enough to keep the police busy. However, unless the killings started again, with L bearing witness to the fact that 'Light' was doing nothing suspicious, the surveillance period could extend to unbearable lengths.

Light did not want the doppelganger to start killing again, but while it appeared that Kira - in the guise of Light - was concentrating on his upcoming exam, it would perhaps be the most ideal time to reintroduce Kira's judgement. As much as he hated to admit it, Light was not all that adverse to the killing of the criminals and could therefore, without much difficulty, use their deaths, if only to give him a fighting chance of getting his life back.

Until Light knew more about L's thought processes and deductions, it would do no good to have Kira captured just yet.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial to ease into killing criminals once more. If you were to start killing after the exam, it would imply that Kira was too busy studying to pass judgement. That in itself would only increase the suspicion against us."

Kira sighed quietly, rubbing at his eyes as if tired. Light knew it was a silent confirmation that Kira agreed, considering they were following identical thought processes. Killing would not entirely erase suspicions, but it would create a convincing alibi.

Kira leaned back in his chair, letting his head fall back so that his eyes could search the ceiling as if in thought. He sighed again, a frown creasing his brow contemplatively.

_"I don't get it. Why has Kira stopped killing?" _

_  
_Those words, muttered as if to himself, were there to excuse the apparent distraction that plagued the teen from his studies. The diary that acted as a decoy to the secret hidden beneath the false bottom was filled with notes of the Kira investigation. Those whom had installed the cameras surely would have done a search, and if they had bothered to read the diary they would have assumed that he was conducting his own investigation into the Kira phenomenon. Surely, if that was true he would question Kira's apparent silence and be distracted by it.

If L or the police were unaware of his safeguard, such a question would not be seen as strange at all. Surely there were many people and criminals wondering the exact same thing.  
Kira would start killing again, and though it could backfire on them, the alternative was just as uncertain.

()

It was with an expression of boredom that Kira entered the hall where the exams were to take place. Around him the atmosphere was thick with nerves and hushed voices. Some took their seats with confidence, others with much shuffling and twitching. Kira, shadowed by Light, found his seat and gracefully placed himself thereon. Light stood to his side, scanning the expanse of the room and the faces therein.

Light had been in a foul mood for the entirety of the morning, knowing that passing the exam was an important stepping stone in progressing with the life he had prepared himself for and aspired to have. To not be the one writing it, but instead depending on an untrustworthy copy, felt like cheating, and even if he passed, he could never say now that it was by his own accomplishment.

A hush fell over the hall's occupants, a sure sign that the exam was about to begin. Light pulled back a little, wondering what he was going to do with his time. Watching someone writing an exam was no form of entertainment, and anything to distract his mind would have been more than welcome.

The distraction came in the form of a hunched man seated three tables behind Kira, whose dark and unrelenting gaze bore into said doppelganger's back. Black hair stuck out haphazardly as though it had not been brushed for a long time and the clothes he wore were ill-suited to him. But that was hardly the extent of the dark haired man's eccentricity; despite his obvious European features, it was the man's posture and manner of sitting that was the true distraction. Obviously Light wasn't the only one to notice this as the other was reprimanded and told to be seated correctly.

Light would have snorted had he not noticed then that Kira and the stranger had found each other's gaze. Light could feel the tension between the two, despite it being their first meeting. There was something about the man that made both Kira and his proverbial hackles raise.  
Wanting to find out more, Light walked over to the hunched man, Kira's eyes briefly flicking to him before turning back to the exam paper.

'Hideki Ryuuga'

This time Light did snort in incredulous surprise. This Ryuuga was as far from the famous star of the same name as was the east from the west, and the mere coincidence of it was absurd. Still, what purpose did this man have in writing a false name?

Watching Ryuuga, Light was impressed by the seemingly effortless way the exam was being answered. Light recognised most of the questions and could answer all of them himself, so it came as something of a surprise to see that all of Ryuuga's answers were correct. Hideki Ryuuga was another genius then, and a potential rival.

To think that this freak of nature could possibly be up to par with his own mental capabilities was unspeakably irritating and a little insulting. Perhaps it was his own pride and the fact that he had always been unrivalled in intelligence that made such him feel that way, though Light would never admit to such a thing.

Light glared darkly at Ryuuga for the remainder of the exam, even as Ryuuga watched Kira. There was something wrong with this man, and it had nothing to do with being a rival of his intelligence. His eccentric persona obviously hid a clever mind, while being relatively inconspicuous. However, seated like that, it was only due to the nature of their setting and the intense concentration directed at exam papers that 'Ryuuga' managed to escape much notice from the students around him.

Perhaps it was another of L's agents, for the way he watched Kira was unnerving at best, and very suspicious. Light had to blink when the end of the exam was announced. He had not been aware of the passing time, having been busy committing the man's face to memory and analysing said man's strange eccentricities.

With the rush of students making for the exit, Light lost sight of Hideki. Kira was one of the last to leave, taking his time so as not to be pressured by the others. As Kira turned to walk home, Light caught sight of Hideki Ryuuga skipping into a black car of expensive taste. He would have followed had he entertained the notion of being able to keep up with a car.

The eccentric man would not leave his thoughts for the remainder of the night, nor the weeks following. There had been something different, irritatingly so, about that man. The way that he had watched Kira throughout the duration of the exam gave Light much to think about. Light contented himself with the knowledge that they would see Ryuuga again, for with those grades he was sure to pass.

Hence, Light was not surprised when he was notified that another would share the podium with him during the entrance ceremony speech. He had no doubt in his mind who this other person was, and he had yet to decide his thoughts on it.

**TBC**

**Reviews are much loved and appreciated!**

**I think that some people may disagree with some of my depictions of Light, considering Raye Penbar etc. I do not think Light was any more selfish than any other person before he got the Death Note. His original intent was to protect the innocent therefore I reckon he would have a problem with letting Raye get killed. This desire was merely twisted and deformed by the Death Note's power and since this element is absent it cannot influence Lights judgement. Besides I think Lights most fallible quality was not selfishness but pride.**

**If you did not disagree with me - then wonderful. I do try and keep the characters as IC as possible so I apologise if that is not always so. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The story should start getting more interesting soon, as well as deviating from the original plot more fully.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Light would never admit it aloud, but at that moment he was in a state of panic. He had let his attention wander for a moment too long, been too deep in thought to notice as his doppelganger had slipped out of the room and then the house. When he had finally become aware that he was indeed alone in the room, he had been momentarily shocked. Briefly the idea that maybe it had all been a dream had made itself known and was quickly squashed when he passed through the bed on his way to the door. He had searched the house, dully ignoring his mother as she sat watching some cooking program on the television but becoming increasingly frantic as to his Kira's whereabouts.

At last he could surmise that Kira was not on the Yagami property and therefore out in public. The very fact that he had no idea of Kira's whereabouts, actions or current intentions had him practically drowning in his own fear. Though he lived with it, he tried not to focus on the fact that his very existence was on the line in this bet or else he felt that his resolve would break. To be left in the dark, with no idea of the events that were even now being put into motion brought the stark reality of his situation and hit him with it with an almost physical force.

Knowing that it was useless to venture outside in search of the rogue demon, Light had no choice but to wait for the creatures return and return he hoped it would. He was thankful for the fact that the cameras had been removed before his exam, for in his panic he had managed to topple a couple of books and other lightweight items from various tabletops.

It was an agonising wait, though he sat through it with the calm poise he usually adopted in stressful situations. He refused to pace, to show his anxiety so blatantly even to an empty audience. When his hands began to fidget in his lap, he would wilfully clench them to keep them still before forcing the muscles to relax.

When at last the door to his room swung open three hours later, admitting entry to his copy, Light had to restrain himself from flying up from the chair in rage and relief. Instead he stayed seated, though tense, and levelled a deathly glare at the demonic entity.

There was no way that Kira could be ignorant to the dark vibe surrounding Light, nor the darkened expression on his face. Yet he seemed to ignore all this as he placed a small bag on the table, withdrawing a notebook from within. Light was unsure what to make of this and therefore kept his silence, watching with narrowed eyes.

There was silence in the room from both their parts, both creature and human's attention coming to rest on the notebook. The book cover appeared to be of limp black grained leather, the pages tinged a slight brown. It looked old but in seemingly good condition though Light could not truly tell without opening it. Kira's grin as he watched Light examine the book made the boy wary, wondering why his doppelganger seemed so proud of himself in regard to the object. Kira was hiding something from him, but for once Light could not even venture a guess as to the nature of it.

When the creature made no other movement but to stare at Light, the teen finally reached over and picked up the notebook, having to maintain an intense level of concentration to do so. It was an incredible nuisance being insubstantial as he was, and though he had gained some skill in moving objects, it took a lot of work and willpower. When he turned it around he found that the book was bound in the western style, the front embossed in aged silver with the title 'Death Note' in thick gothic script. Still not quite sure what this was all about, he sent a questioning look to the other.

"Where on earth did you get this an what is it for?"

Kira chuckled, the sound smooth and deep.

"The internet is a wonderful invention. You can obtain any service you want from practically anywhere in the world. I had that notebook specially made and bound to the specifications that you now see. You were too busy brooding to notice when I ordered it more than a week ago."

Light shot the demon an irritated look before flipping the book open idly to find clean blank pages.

"So?"

"It isn't finished yet, be patient. Now if you would be so kind as to evacuate the seat so that I may take it..?"

The death glare was back as Light almost snarled at the creature, the rage from earlier springing back into life now that his curiosity was put on hold. Searching for words, Light gritted his teeth furiously, wondering how to go about making his anger felt. No matter what he said or did, Kira would remain unaffected and aloof, sometimes even amused which always served in driving Light further up the wall. Recognising that this would be one of those times and wanting to avoid it lest he look the fool, Light raised his chin and stood elegantly. Kira promptly took his seat, swinging it round so that he could work on the desk.

Light watched from his position by the window as Kira began to inscribe words on the inside of the front cover. He could not read what was being written, and by the care taken at the creatures' hand, a lot of effort was being put in the script being printed.

Light wanted to demand what the other was up to, to discover the plans the creature had made and put himself at rest. Considering that it all, every action and decision had an affect on his life present and future was a heavy thought and burden. He could not be blamed for the fear, the anxiety and the rage that swirled so restlessly within his chest and around his heart when the creature refused to acknowledge him. To be ignored by the only creature able to see him only served as another reminder on how isolated and alone he was, how insignificant and precarious his existence.

Kira worked throughout the evening and well into the night under the watchful eyes of Light, going so far as to refuse dinner. Kira would at times pause as if trying to recall something, before going back to writing. Whenever Light ventured closer, Kira would cover the book with his arms and glare at the young poltergeist until he backed off again.

Caught between anger and curiosity, Light took to brooding once more. His thoughts began to drift after a while, thoughts of his life and past, thoughts of his future. Sometimes thoughts of the strange but intelligent Hideki Ryuuga would filter through, his mind questioning the other man's presence and purpose. He dismissed such thoughts soon enough usually, not caring to dwell on the freak and yet he would eventually find himself thinking of the other once more.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kira leaned back with a satisfied sigh, pride and pleasure written all over his face. The 'Death Note' sat on the table, as innocent as any other book and yet with a gothic touch which had obviously been Kira's aim. Noticing the other's attention on him, Light let his eye flicker back to the demon. Resting his chin on his hand, Kira watched Light from beneath his lashes, eyes glinting with both amusement and something dangerous.

Light got the hint and slowly strolled over. Meeting no resistance, Light leaned over Kira and reached for the Death Note, very aware of the eyes that watched him. Flipping it open to the first page, he found elaborate gothic script adorning the inside of the black cover. Reading it, he found the words to be instructions…to kill.

"The human who's name is written in this notebook shall die…will not take effect unless the writer has the victim's face in their mind upon writing down the person's name…"

Light shot an incredulous look at Kira before reading further, murmuring the words softly to himself as he read.

"…If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack…"

Taking a moment to go over what he had just read, Light sent a confused glare to the book's creator before asking in a voice flat with unbelief.

"A prank?"

Kira snorted in a way that Light never would have, the teen nearly grimacing at hearing such a sound emit from the one wearing his face. Kira flipped the Death Note shut, staring at it contemplatively for a moment.

"A prank? Yes I suppose you could describe it as that. This book, this 'Death Note' is a mock creation of a very real killing book."

Interest piqued, Light drew back to sit on the bed, recognising that this was a rare moment in which the doppelganger would actually take the time to explain something. Seeing the expectant look on the teen's face Kira grinned widely.

"Keep in mind that I am only explaining this to you so that you can understand and appreciate what I have done. You see, the names of the living are written in the 'Book of Life' as it were. When a person dies, their name is erased from the Book of Life and written in the Book of the Dead. You follow?"

Light gave a short nod in answer to the question, and to indicate that he was still listening. He let the irritation slide at being addressed as if a child and kept his silence.

"The keeper of the Book of the Dead is the Shinigami King, whom resides in the Shinigami Realm. The 'Watchers' are the Shinigami that reside on Earth unseen by mortals, and it is their task to mark particular individuals for death. Who they mark, and for what purpose is of no consequence and this mark cannot be seen by any but those whom have the Shinigami eyes. Now, even for the Shinigami King, to handle so many deaths would be too great a task, so the Lesser Shinigami are each given a Death Note in which they inscribe the name of every person marked for death. Every name inscribed in a Death Note appears in the Book of the Dead, and that person dies."

Light shifted uncomfortably where he sat, unsure what to do with such revelations. If the creature was speaking the truth, then in consideration to the global death toll each day, there had to be thousands of these so called 'Watchers'. That knowledge was in no way reassuring.

"So why make a Death Note that holds no such power?"

Kira smirked widely, eyes taking on a reddish hue that seemed almost to glow despite the increasing darkness of the room.

"Those who are hunting Kira are also looking to explain how I kill. They would be looking for a weapon, something natural and preferably substantial. Biological weapons, gases, poisons – anything that can be scientifically explained or examined .I am merely providing them with a weapon to temporarily occupy them should they ever get a hand on it. It is mere sport on my part, I'm sure you understand."

Light scoffed.

"What makes you think that if they were to get their hands on it, they would believe it to be anything other than a hoax? As you yourself had just said, they are looking to explain it with reason and science – a notebook that can kill the person whose name is written there-in does not exactly fall under either of those categories."

"Ah, yes. Outwardly they would protest and claim that it is nonsense, a prank. However, you see, their faith in the natural is already being shaken. They search for answers with science even when they know that no answer can be found. They hide behind the natural because they fear the supernatural. So while they may publicly condemn such notions, secretly they doubt. How can hundreds, thousands die through heart attacks, especially when it was uncovered that the deaths are being driven by a thinking individual? Perhaps if they deaths were more random, affected a wider range of people it would have been easier to explain. But they can see that these deaths are carefully chosen, criminals who have done wrong. That simply cannot be ignored or over looked as natural or coincidence."

"The Death Note may be a far fetched idea as far as you humans are concerned, but it is that very fact that will cause that little bit of doubt. Naturally should they test it they will find that it is indeed fake."

Light was silent as he considered Kira's reasoning, not entirely convinced but seeing the logic in some of it. They fell into silence for some long minutes, each reflecting in their thoughts. It was Light who broke the silence, his voice soft and questioning.

"Would I be right in saying that you are one of these 'Watchers'?"

Surprise briefly flashed over the doppelgangers features before easing into expressionless once more.

"What makes you say that?"

Light flopped backwards so that he lay full length on the bed; unable to feel the covers or the comfort they brought. His eyes trained on the ceiling as he mulled over the reasons for suspecting such. He shrugged lightly in a vague and seemingly uninterested gesture.

"The way you spoke of the process of death seemed slightly too familiar to be from an outsider's point of view. If the Death Note you created resembles anything like the real deal used by Shinigami, then it means that you must have had contact with one of these lesser Death gods and at least been explained the process. You specifically mentioned that the Watchers roam on Earth which leads me to believe that the other Shinigami do not. Considering that you have been here for a few months at least and able to stay for at least a year only strengthens my theory. You also appear to feel that you know the human mind inside and out, so you must have spent a long time amongst them."

Soft chuckles drifted through the silence, Light looking askance at his amused copy.

"You are right off course. I used to be a watcher."

"You speak in the past tense."

The doppelganger inclined his head in affirmation, standing from the desk and walking over to the window. Staring out into the night sky he continued to speak.

"I ceased to be one the moment I revealed myself to you. We are forbidden to show ourselves or make any contact with mortals, though there have been instances in the past when a particularly sensitive individual would catch sight or sense one of us. In the past humans were much more sensitive to the supernatural and very superstitious. Time distorted their accounts into fanciful stories though, or so it is viewed now. The humans of today have blinded themselves to our presence with logic and science."

"Those days were filled with entertainment. We were feared, revered even. We were given offerings, rituals and festivals in the hopes of appeasing us and escaping our judgement. It has been long centuries however, and I have grown bored. The petty squabbles of men have ceased to entertain. Too busy advancing in your technology, in your science. Too busy working, eager for wealth. We have been forgotten, passed off as delusions of fear and ignorance. Stories to scare naughty little children with. We have lost our respect, our purpose so that even now the world of the Shinigami begins to rot away."

Light sat up, unsure of what to make of the heavy atmosphere that had settled in the room.

"Why me?"

"I was going to mark you for death when I saw the same boredom reflected in you. You feel that your world is rotting, in a slow state of decay and you despise it. I saw in you the potential to shake the foundations of the comfortable little world you humans have built for yourselves. So secure in the knowledge that you are the masters of all, the most intelligent species on the planet. Secure in the knowledge that there is nothing outside of yourselves, that everything can be explained away."

"_In you I saw the potential and the freedom to throw the world into chaos. To remind you that there is much about the world you do not know and cannot explain."_

Kira chuckled into the stunned silence, returning to the desk and picking up the notebook that had sparked the entire conversation. It was light in his hand, and though it was hardly anything more than a simple prank Kira could not help but feel a little pride in it's creation. Sitting himself back down, he began to systematically record the names of each of his victims. It had to look authentic, as if it truly was a weapon.

"Is there a punishment for breaking the Watcher's laws?"

"Hmmm…"

There would be no more answers forthcoming that night.

**TBC.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**I feel like I just spoon fed you spoonfuls of supernatural gunk. Hopefully it was entertaining rather than irritating/boring. Not much happened in this chapter, but it should build the base of future events.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You're comments are heartening and makes it enjoyable to write. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Sakura petals flittered down over the heads of the honorary number who was here to celebrate the day, as though nature herself was celebrating. Light watched with dispassionate eyes as students and family members, University staff and all other manner of people milled around and slowly drifted to the building's entrance. Kira, dressed neatly in a grey suit, watched the people with an equal amount of disinterest. Standing within the Sakura trees shadows, Kira appeared almost picturesque.

It was only as the time neared that Kira made any move to follow the other students into the auditorium. As was only proper, his seat was in the very front row, giving a clear view of the podium, and the important and influential persons seated there on. Light hovered at first along the corridor, looking around at the numerous faces around him as the starting speeches began. Glancing at Kira, Light found him calm, eyes half-lidded as he listened to the droning of the man on the stage.

Light was actually somewhat thankful that he had the liberty to move around and not be confined to the appropriate etiquette that the occasion required. These important people definitely were not made so for their ability to enrapture an audience, especially not a youthful one. Despite their achievements, the students entering University were still of a young mind and watching them, Light could already see the beginnings of wandering attentions and whispered conversations.

It was only when the freshmen representatives were called out for a few words that Light turned his attentions to the podium. He trailed after Kira as he ascended the stairs; his eyes trained on the enigmatic "Hideki Ryuuga" whom followed. Light took a moment to examine his rival once more.

The same messy appearance Ryuuga had sported during the exam was worn even now. His hair was still in disarray, his shoulders hunched and his spine bent. The same outfit of loose baggy jeans and plain white shirt, along with a pair of faded old sneakers that were only half filled made him look quite poor and unsightly amongst the smartly dressed masses.

Though Kira appeared relaxed, Light was familiar with the tension in his double's shoulders and the stone-like quality of his expression. Something about Ryuuga unnerved Kira to a great extent, something that Light viewed with uncertainty. There was something not right about Hideki, they both agreed on that, but Kira's actions were a little too stiff to be justified by only that.

Hideki's voice rung out in the auditorium, a low deep monotone that was as interesting as the speaker before. He droned on, reading off the speech notes that was held between two pinched fingers, as though he cared little for what was being said and was merely dutifully fulfilling a role with the barest amount of effort. Light wanted to scoff at the poor presentation, suitably irritated at the dark haired 'genius'. Yes, neither Light, nor Kira in the guise of Light, cared for the speech or the ceremony. At least they were able to feign respectful interest and vary their tone suitably to regain some interest.

There was no place in the world for geniuses of Hideki's sort. In these times, presentation was as important as ability, if not more so, and it was presentation that Hideki lacked. How could anyone take a person seriously who styled themselves in such a way as to appear homeless and socially inapt? Light folded his arms and huffed silently to himself.

It was a little strange, he would admit, that Ryuuga seemed to rub him the wrong way without ever even interacting with him. Strange that the messy man ruffled his proverbial feathers without even trying. Strange that Light felt the need to belittle him in any way in order to remain comfortable in his intellectual superiority. That last part Light felt better to ignore, uncomfortable with the fact that he felt threatened.

No wonder Kira was so wound up, standing five feet away from Ryuuga irritated him, where Kira was right next to the guy!

At last their speech was over, Kira having done a much better and respectful job at it, and the two students moved to retake their seats. It was just as they passed the spot where Light was standing that Ryuuga spoke, his attention pointedly on Kira.

"Yagami-kun. I have something I wish to speak to you about after the ceremony, if you please."

Kira glanced back at Ryuuga with a carefully blank face. Dark pitiless eyes stared back unrelenting and recognising that this was no mere meeting on Ryuuga's part, Kira nodded in affirmation. The rest of the ceremony made little affect on either of them, both Kira and Light involved in their own thoughts. Ryuuaga appeared quite at ease next to them, if bored with the events as well.

When at last the ceremony came to a close and the students began to depart, Kira and Ryuuga both stood slowly, taking their time and letting the rush of bodies out the door first. They did not talk, even as they slowly made their way to the exit, Light trailing behind and watching both contemplatively.

Basking in the release of the tedious event, Light took a moment to breathe. At the entrance stood the same sleek black Rolls-Royce that Light had seen Ryuuga slip into on the day of the exam. The driver had already opened the door and stood waiting patiently. Light watched as Ryuuga turned to Kira, hands shoved deep into his jean pockets as he regarded 'Light'.

"A café would be a better setting for a discussion I believe. It is not everyday after all that one meets another of equal intelligence and I believe it will be quite refreshing to hear your opinions."

Meeting no resistance, Ryuuga gestured towards the car in an open invitation to get in. A moment's hesitation before Kira stepped forward and gingerly climbed into the back seat, followed by Ryuuga. Seeing that space was somewhat limited, Light opted for a front seat. He did not miss anything at all considering that that the two geniuses sat in tense silence.

Well that was a fine start to camaraderie, which only meant that simple friendship was not on Ryuugas agenda any more than it was on Kiras. It was a relief when the car pulled to a stop and Ryuuga stepped out. They had been dropped off in front of a quaint little café, one that the sloppy one seemed familiar with.

Ryuuga led them over to a table a corner and perched on the chair in that strange way of his. Kira took a more graceful approach, leaning back in his chair in an effort to get more comfortable. Even with the peaceful contented air of the café, the tension hardly eased any. Orders were made and it was only when their tea arrived and was placed in front of them that either of them made an attempt to break the silence.

"Your educational achievement is quite something. It is somewhat rare to find a person with intelligence such as yours."

Both Light and Kira blinked at the praise, not quite sure what to make of it. Kira waved it off.

_"The work wasn't particularly challenging."_

Ryuuga made a sound of agreement while pouring a surprising amount of sugar into the steamy cup of tea. Light grimaced from the side, his expression reflected in Kira's own. Was there no end to Ryuuga's peculiarities?

"I have also had the benefit of learning about your contributions to the solving of crimes in the past. Impressive, considering your age."

There it was. Ryuuga was most definitely hiding something and Light was starting to get an idea as to what it may be. Looking at Kira, he took note of the calculating glint in his eyes. So they were thinking along the same lines. Kira seemed to relax somewhat, a curious smile playing over his lips.

_"I am curious, Hideki-kun, as to what purpose an investigator has in entering Touou. Am I right in believing it to be in regards to the Kira phenomenon?"_

Ryuuga's eyes were just as sharp as he regarded Kira over the rim of his teacup. Placing the cup down carefully, Ryuuga considered him.

"You are the son of Police Chief Yagami Soichiro. You're father must have instilled the same strong sense of justice in you, an admirable trait. In faith that you are a man after your father, I am willing to reveal to you some important information regarding the Kira case, provided that I can trust you not to reveal what you hear to anyone else."

_"I have the good sense to know to keep my mouth shut, but I do wonder why you are willing to reveal anything at all. While it is true that I am the son of the Police Chief, I have not been privy to any information regarding the case nor am I part of the investigation. By revealing anything to me, you are basically involving a citizen, and considering the unusual nature of Kira's killings, effectively putting me in danger."_

Ryuuga had taken to nibbling at his thumb, his face remaining unchanged, curiously blank as he listened.

"Indeed. I have high hopes that Yagami-kun would be able to contribute to the case, considering his intellect and background. I am considering including you in the investigation, we could do with some new insight and input."

Ryuuga paused, finishing his cup of tea which must surely have cooled considerably by now – Ryuuga didn't even grimace.

"_Alright, what is this information you wanted to share then?"_

Kira's expression was suitably curious without revealing too much of an interest, but without being so disinterested that he would look suspicious. After all, he was 'supposedly' doing his own investigation into Kira and should be jumping at the opportunity to get some inside information.

"I am L…"

Kira had gone stiff in surprise while Light stepped back in surprise. The innate hostility between Kira and…L…it made sense. Ryuuga had already proven himself to be intellectually capable, though he looked too young for the part. Light could not deny though that there was something dangerous in the dark irises of the detective, something intensely intelligent and harsh.

"And I suspect that Yagami-kun may well be Kira."

The final bombshell dropped. A fist clenched around Light's heart, the pain spreading into his lungs and depriving him of the ability to breathe. The ground lurched beneath him once, but he managed to remain standing. Kira had been knocked speechless for a moment and before he could formulate a reply, the newly revealed L slowly stood from his seat.

"Please consider what I have said Yagami-kun. I believe that you will be a great asset to the case regardless of my suspicions."

With that said, the detective ambled out of the café, climbed into the Rolls-Royce and disappeared from view. After a couple of minutes of contemplative silence, Kira finally stood and walked to the counter to pay for the tea. Their walk home was a silent one, and disregarding the cheerful greeting of Lights sister, both made their way to the safety of their room.

As the door lock clicked into place, Kiras body tensed, hands clenching until the knuckles turned white. A fierce scowl twisted his face, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. Light shuddered at the animalistic expression twisting his mirror image, collapsing onto his bed. Well this was certainly beginning to look like a mess. He watched as Kira fumed and was overcome by overwhelming bitterness. After all this was his life being played with and Kira was messing up.

"Well, your intentions was to lure L to you, wasn't it?"

Kira turned and scowled at him, running a hand though his hair.

"_I hadn't accounted to the fact he would find out or come to such a conclusion so early in the game. Considering the actions he has taken thus far, it can be safe to say that we are probably the main suspect. We will have to tread carefully from this point on, give L no evidence to back his claims_."

What evidence was L basing his suspicions on? From what Light could account for, Kira had been playing pretty well at being Light and had been careful about doing anything strange. Deaths were few but constant, differing in time. Nothing out of the ordinary – Kira and Light did not converse out in public anymore unless absolutely necessary. So that would mean that the most likely evidence came from before Light was made aware of being tailed by Raye.

What had Raye seen or heard that would put suspicions on Light? He couldn't recall any instance really, but it didn't matter now. The damage was done, even if Light was to tell Kira of Raye's whereabouts, the agent's death would do no good but to back L's accurate conviction.

"_It is probable that L will extend a hand of friendship, or that we will meet again on campus. When the opportunity presents itself, follow him. Find out the validity of L's claims and the state of the investigation. We will need all the information we can get if we are to beat L in this little game_."

Light said nothing at first, contemplating his options and their consequences. He was not adverse to the idea of following L, apart from he fact that he would be blind as to Kira's actions. However, L might just be the key to his freedom if only he could communicate with him in some way. If he could get an idea of how L functioned, his thought patterns, Light may be able to conclude whether he had any hope in the somewhat eccentric man.

With that decided he nodded affirmation to Kiras demand.

**

* * *

**

Review!

**My apologies for the two-month long delay. I am having a bit of trouble motivating myself to write. I have managed to get a better idea of what to put in the next chapter so it will hopefully be released sooner.**

**Light's contribution in this chapter was somewhat insubstantial, however rest assured that Light and L will both become more prominent figures in the upcoming chapters.**

**Thanks again for the people who took the time to review! You readers truly are the best!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

In the week following the ceremony and before the commencement of the academic year, Kira could be seen brooding darkly within the confines of 'his' room. Oh, he was very careful with his expressions when in the company of others, lest he cast more suspicion on himself. His father was working for L after all, and that would simply not do. But in the dark of his hosts' room, he let his guard down as his mind worked feverishly.

It was no secret that the greater part of the Police force was working on the Kira case, and that was perhaps what had allowed L to move so quickly. Kira had no agents of his own, unless you counted Light, and his trustworthiness was quite dubious. The boy also had not so hidden agendas of his own. This put Kira at the disadvantage in the areas of brute force. Surely the police were rejoicing in their quick work, in the fact that progress was being made.

That could not go on. Kira had to find a way to demoralise the police, to shake their faith in L. What better way than killing them? True, the suspicions against him may well be solidified to an extent, but perhaps that too would work in his favour. He cast back his mind and dug into the wellspring of information within his mind, down to the boundaries that bound him. Ah, there it was. Dear sweet Light-kun was not against killing 'innocent' detectives in the name of 'self defence'. Well, this surely was a life and death situation for the young human and those very detectives were bearing death and drawing ever closer. It was decided.

He would not kill them all at once, but instead he would slowly start knocking them off. It was a shame he was limited to deaths by heart attack. If only he had been a Death Note bearing Shinigami, then he could spread the cancer of his hate deep within the human race before they even realised that something was wrong! But alas, he could not - for he did not own one of the coveted death books. Pushing such distasteful thoughts away, Kira seated himself in front of the computer. Without a thought his hands began flying over the keyboard, a dance of keys that was quite familiar to Light. Soon he was privy to the private files of his father and into the Police database.

Light would often bring necessities to his father on cases that required his attention for an extended period of time. Therefore Light was familiar with a number of faces and names within the force, something that must surely be known. Therefore it was even more risky and that was why Kira decided to make the first victim someone relatively unknown, followed by one that Light was familiar with and mixing it up from there. Not fool proof, but the lesser men in the force would quickly abandon the case for fear of their own lives. Cowards.

Smoothing the snarl from his lips, Kira scanned the profiles of the persons dealing with the Kira case and found his first victim quickly enough. Taking another two minutes to familiarise himself with the names and faces of his victims to be, Kira slowly backed out of the network as gracefully as he had entered it. He truly had hit the jackpot when he came upon Light, such a gifted human and so very easy to manipulate. Had he taken another, he doubted he would be able to do what he was doing now.

Pushing back, Kira turned and found himself being scrutinised by cold brown eyes. He said nothing to the teen and simply left the room, the image of a man and his failing heart dancing in the back of his mind even as he poured himself a glass of juice. He would wait to see how his plans played out. If, however, the police refuse to be co-operative to his intentions, he may just have to start pulling nooses around certain authoritative people's throats. The human instinct to survive was a strong one, even stronger in politicians and those with too much power in their hands.

He smiled in cold satisfaction as images of chaos and wars swirled through his mind. If he had politicians under his thumb, L's works would be greatly hindered, and in the off chance it did not then he would resort to creating havoc through society. A great global pestilence of death and destruction that could targeted every living being. A glorious retribution that the people of old had prayed so fervently to prevent. Soon the masses would call for L's death - if he played his cards right. Cage L, make him desperate and then destroy him.

Ah, by the thought of it - he should've done it when the detective had first made himself known.

* * *

It was on the second day of the new school year when they met L once more. The young detective sat slouched, dressed exactly as before, beneath the shade of a tree. Kira would have made to ignore the other had those dark eyes not found his. Light watched, tracing the invisible lines of tension on Kira's face and shoulders as the doppelganger neared his nemesis. L stood slowly and took Kira's side, walking with him now.

No further mentions were made of L's extraordinary status or the accusations; instead the conversation was turned to subjects and philosophies. To any outsider it may well have the appearance of two exceptionally intelligent students in a friendly discussion – the beginnings of a friendship. However, Light could well read into the tones and the unspoken words exchanged. L was attempting to profile Kira, starting with the subjects he was interested in, his reasons for his choice and what he hoped to achieve by it. A very good starting point to seeing how he viewed the current judicial system and what part he wished to play therein. Yes, Light was aware of the corruption within the Legal and Judicial systems and wanted to root them out. Did that make him any more 'Kira-like?'

It was all in the way Kira answered, in his body language and expressions, and in the reasons he gave that would win or lose this interrogation.

Light was understandably nervous, though he hid it well. Old habits die hard. He listened with half an ear while scanning his surroundings. Who knew whether L had planted agents around the school for his own safety, or perhaps even to catch Kira should he reveal himself? No matter how likely, Light was learning the hard way what inattention could do.

The day passed relatively quickly, Light having taken to trailing L under Kira's orders. He was not surprised to see that L left the campus grounds as soon as he no longer had a shared class with 'Light'. After all, he was the reason that L was here to begin with and had no need to keep up with lectures. This provided Light with a release from the tedium of following Kira through classes and provided him with an early opportunity to find out what L was up to.

Slipping into the Rolls-Royce behind L, the teen missed the shiver that ran through L as he passed through. He did notice though that L had paused in the doorway, scanning the car's interior with a glimmer of suspicion in blank eyes. The driver noticed L's hesitation as well and inquired politely if there was a problem. After a moment more, L shook his head and climbed in.

Suspicious now as to whether L could somehow sense him, Light made sure to stay well out of L's way during the ride and climbed out after him when the destination was reached. Looking up, Light recognised the hotel to be one of considerable wealth and prestige, proof that the detective was more than he made himself appear to be. Light wondered briefly whether L had cultivated his strange sense of style, appearance and odd habits in order to throw off any that met him. If that was the case, it was working brilliantly. Who would possibly _imagine_ this man to be the world famous detective, L?

He blinked and had to move quickly to stay with L as the detective took long strides into the building. Gone was the shuffling gait, the hunched back. L was faster than he looked. Light quickly came to match L's pace, staying a little behind him so that he could keep his eye on the detective.

___

Seating himself on one of the couches, L curled his legs up into his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He commended the hotel briefly in his mind for having very comfortable couches when he heard the sound of a door opening. Ah, right on time. His eyes rested happily on the little trolley of delights that was making its way ever closer. He nodded his appreciation to the man pushing the trolley and quickly reached for something sweet.

Watari allowed a small smile to briefly grace his face, before he restored the polite but indifferent one. He moved then to the tea set he had brought along and poured a cup for the young detective. Some might have thought it strange that a millionaire and inventor of considerable age would be serving and catering to the needs of a relatively unknown young man. But ah, those people could not know of the special nature of his charge, nor the special care his charge needed.

With tea and treats at his disposal, L allowed himself to sink into contemplative thought. The conversation with Light Yagami earlier had gone well on the surface. Only, Light had answered perfectly in all things. His reasons and thoughts were well explained and thought out, his views carefully laid out, and that is where the problem lay. His answers were too good. It dispelled any notions of bad intent or any indication that it might be 'wrong'. Everything was so carefully lined out that to any other person, Light would have looked the saint and not the sinner.

But that was not quite the end of it. Despite Light's sometimes impassioned speech and reasoning, L couldn't help but feel that it was terribly flat and without depth. Light was like a paper cut out, if such a childish example could be used. The boy was a flat surface, a one-dimensional being and ultimately fake. It was as though the boy was reading from a script - a set of words, expressions and views that was not his own, but that he could act in a semi-believable way. A mighty fine actor - only L saw right through it.

There was also the strange way his skin crawled whenever in the company of the young man.

Something was not right with Light, and that was enough for L to make him the lead suspect in the Kira case. Sipping at his tea, L reached over and picked up a manila folder. Pushing his sweet pastries and tea to the side, he spread out the sheets on the table in front of him. First he pulled out the photo and the corresponding file of the note presumably left by Kira following the death of Akamatsu Keita.

**-L-**

**-Do you know?-**

**-A poltergeist bleeds red-**

The script hand was definitely that of the deceased teacher, and the police had been dubious at first of his claims that it was a message from Kira. They had not yet wholly accepted that Kira did not work within the boundaries of what was considered 'natural'. It was curious too that the event transpired so soon after he had made his theory regarding the age of Kira known to the police. The meaning of the note still eluded him, but it had provided him with some very useful information.

Firstly it proved the fact that Kira was privy to secret police information. In addition, it was as if Kira was trying to lure him closer - going so far as to reveal which school he was attending. Others argued that it may just be a trap or diversion - but somehow L was sure that he was right. It was beneficial for Kira to get rid of L as soon as possible; thereby it made sense to lure him into Kira's own territory.

It was by chance that Yagami Soichiro had mentioned his son Light, wondering whether they could not ask him to look out for anyone suspicious. The fact that Yagami Light had helped on previous cases and was considered to be very intelligent had ignited the first sparks of suspicion. Here was an excellent candidate to the role of Kira. Having reviewed files of probable youths also attending the school, L had secretly set to the task of having them followed.

Now L pulled out a neatly typed report from amongst the papers - the observations and notes of Agent Raye Penber. The FBI agent had been assigned to trailing Light for a week, and L was admittedly somewhat eager to read Penber's conclusions regarding Light. What he found however, was not quite what he had expected.

Light's school records and the like presented the teen to be level headed and efficient. A quiet studious young man, that was always on time and quick to help. Penber observed things slightly differently.

It seems that Light had a habit of talking to himself, which really isn't all that odd. It is normal to an extent. However, Ray noted that Light's whole demeanour would change when not around others and that he often seemed to be debating with himself. When the teen was in his room, he would not turn on the lights, but seemed to prefer staying in the dark.

Now in a normal context, Light's behaviour was hardly worth more than a passing interest. But when an entity that can seemingly kill anyone, anywhere in the world and even to some extent control them was added - Light's behaviour could be seen in a different light. Considering too that Light reverted back to his 'level headed' self, five days into being trailed - as though he had realised that he was being watched.

Raye Penber's report was just enough to further generate curiosity in regards to the younger teen, and while some may have questioned whether it was evidence enough to merit the step he took next, he felt that it was justified. Something in his gut told him that there was something different about the boy.

L sat back and swallowed a mouthful of cold sugared tea before staring into the shallow golden depths. All that L had seen when he had cameras installed in the teen's room was the same flat façade that the boy had worn that morning. Not once had he shown any strange behaviour. In fact, Light had been too good - too faultless in everything he did. The perfect son and brother.

Putting the files back on the table, L stood and hissed softly as a sharp chill engulfed his right arm. He whirled and glared around the room, looking for the source. He had felt the same chill earlier when he was about to enter the car, and it made him wary. L was reminded again why he hated the idea of the supernatural so much - how could you _know_ when you were being watched when your watcher was insubstantial. And right now L felt like he was being watched, whether it was just his imagination or not, he did not dare risk. They would have to move hotels a few days early and hopefully whatever was watching him now would not follow.

He would have to be careful. Kira may yet have other tricks up his sleeve, and it was best he not be caught unawares.

**TBC**

**Review!**

**AN: Look I feel terrible for being so slow to update. Truth be told, I am losing my love of Death Note and inspiration. With so many stories I loved being abandoned (much like I appear to be doing with my own), I no longer have anything to feed the addiction. However, I will work at it regardless. After all, I know all too well how disappointing it is to have a story you enjoy fade away into the past. Hopefully this chapter is alright as well, I don't know if I got across what I wanted. My apologies if it's lacking. I had to skim read through my previous chapters to make sure I'm not contradicting myself. If I have done so, however, please let me know!**

**(Oh, and reviews have a way of inspiring people - don't you agree?)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Light watched the detective curiously, examining his rather strange behaviour. He recognised the wariness in the detective's dark eyes and managed to connect the earlier cause of suspicion to this one. If Light was not mistaken, L felt some kind of physical effect whenever he came into contact with Light's insubstantial body. What he felt, Light could not tell, but it certainly seemed to have unnerved the detective somewhat.

A flicker of hope alighted somewhere within his being, though he repressed it greatly in case it proved to be false. Just because the detective could somehow 'feel' him, did not mean that he could help him.

L returned to his seat on one of the expensive hotel sofas, legs curling up against his chest in an all too familiar way. One hand rested palm down on one knee while the other travelled to the ever-moving mouth, thumb pushing contemplatively against his lips. This is how the next fifteen minutes passed, with L thinking quietly to himself and Light watching the detective. It was terribly boring. There was no facial change or any bodily movement that indicated the direction or nature of L's thoughts. It was like watching paint dry, though even that may have had at least some aesthetic value.

Like this, Light could learn nothing from the detective to help him either way, and that was no doubt the reason L was doing this. L was suspicious.

The tedium of silence and inactivity was broken when the shrill ring of a mobile phone split the air. L and Light both jumped at the sudden piercing sound and glared in sync at the offending device. L reached over and retrieved the phone, greeting the person on the other end of the line with a cold sharp, 'Yes?'

There was silence for a while as a quick explanation followed from the other end, too quietly for Light to pick up without possibly alerting L to his proximity once again. L was on edge as it was. Instead, Light took a seat on one of the couches opposite the detective and waited. L ended the conversation quickly with an ambiguous, 'Thank you,' before ending the call. With a last weary glance around the room, L stood and moved over to the computer and seated himself in front of it.

Light watched it all with some fascination and no little expectation. He had at times wondered what it would be like observing the world's greatest detective at work. He had never quite considered that it might at all be as boring as he had thus far experienced. He reigned in his impatience and settled more comfortably in order to watch. That was, after all, the reason Kira had ordered him to follow L.

L was currently shifting through the police database and records without any apparent purpose. That is, until a certain profile came up. Light recognised the man only because Kira had been looking at the exact same file the night before. With a sinking feeling in his gut, Light at once understood that the man was dead. Death by heart attack, no doubt. Not wanting to see what family was left behind to grieve an honest man's passing, Light let his attention wonder in a state of melancholy.

Another hour must have passed before L moved away from the computer. Light followed part of the way before he came to realise L's intended destination. Watching L relieve himself was not on the agenda as specified by Kira. He was about to return to his seat when an idea came to him. Light was well aware of the possibility of speaking to L using the computer. Pressing keys was easier than writing with a pen in his current state after all, and would not require half as much concentration.

So what stopped him? Quite simply, leaving a message for L, stating whom he was and what was happening would probably not go down very well. The statement itself would probably be viewed as a prank, a bad one at that. If he typed his message on the computer, it could be explained away as a hacker playing mind games. And it could really end up badly for him. He could still make use of the ability though. The key to make it work was _trust_.

Simply stating that Kira had taken over his life and was pretending to be him would get him no-where, due to the fact that L could not viably trust the truth of neither the statement nor the source. By appearance, L seemed able to accept, even reluctantly so, the possibility of a supernatural element in Kira's way of killing. That opened the detective up to the possibility of 'spirits', so if Light played his cards right, maybe he could get L to trust him as some benign invisible helper. It would be one hell of a challenge though.

With that in mind, Light turned to the computer; he did not have much time. L was already suspicious, so in order to gain trust the first step was to acknowledge his presence. If his intentions were dark, he most certainly would not make L aware of him. And surely L would come to a similar conclusion. But that on its own was not enough.

It just so happened that Light knew whom Kira intended to kill next. The doppelganger had never made an attempt to keep it a secret from him after all and chose his victims beforehand with much care. Light could not prevent the man from dying and neither could L, but there was a use for the knowledge. With that in mind, he set to the hard task of manipulating the computer with insubstantial hands. It took him longer than he cared for, and he was gritting his teeth in frustration before the end of it. A few minutes had passed and Light vaguely wondered what was taking L so long; not that he was ungrateful. He wanted this done before the detective returned so that he could analyse the reaction carefully.

At last he was able to step back. On screen the profile of policeman Sho Kiriyama stared back at him. Light had never met the man, despite his somewhat frequent trips to the police headquarters and back, but still he felt a consuming guilt in the knowledge that the man would die in the next two days. He could not sit so he made do with pacing, waiting for L to return from whatever he was doing. Surely he could not have gone to the toilet this long?

It was another five minutes, about the time that Light decided to track down the elusive L, when said man re-entered the room. A large slice of cake was balanced on a plate that looked a little too small to accommodate it, his other hand clutching delicately at a steaming hot brew that Light could not identify at this distance. He mourned briefly for his loss of sense of smell before turning to the matter at hand.

L had caught sight of his computer, and by the deceptively calm façade, Light could tell that L knew the computer had been tampered with. But his reaction was perhaps a little too calm. Light felt his eyes narrow as he glared at L contemplatively. He had not been watching L long, but somehow he was sure that L was not in the habit of getting his own food. That he took his own sweet time doing so made it all the more suspicious. It was not like the L that he had profiled thus far.

A niggling suspicion that L had been hoping for and maybe expecting his 'ghostly' visitor to act in some visible way crawled into Light's thoughts. Had he played into a simple trap like that? It did not matter; let the detective underestimate his intelligence, as long as it did not affect his chances of winning this godforsaken bet.

So he stepped back and watched. Watched as L examined Sho Kiriyama's file. Watched the guarded expression spread through the lanky form of the detective. Light watched and planned.

-----

Held in place by pinched forefinger and thumb, the spoon cut through the muddy brown liquid in a slow and predictable circular pattern. L considered stirring the spoon counter clockwise and seeing the effect it would have on the swirling coffee. But he did not, as his thoughts returned to the situation at hand and the spoon stilled.

In the last two weeks, six policemen had died, and a seventh was being carefully observed. The man was apparently to be Kira's next victim. He would be the last, too, if the police had anything to say about it. When the fact that Kira was targeting the police had become too obvious to ignore, the force fighting against Kira had all but withered away. Men feared for their lives and looked to dissociate themselves with L and the whole matter entirely. Many of those men who had deserted and even those who had already died had families and so L could understand at some level. Still, it did not keep the resentment at bay.

He had expected something like this to happen eventually, but it did make his work more difficult. Glancing to the side, he quickly scanned the faces of the few who decided to risk all in order to bring a very dangerous criminal to justice. L's attention returned to his coffee.

Yagami Soichiro, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi …and Hideki Ide.

According to his 'source', Hideki Ide was the next and hopefully the last policeman to die in Kira's plans. Currently the man resided in a special room within the headquarters, under the careful observation of Aizawa and Soichiro. To Mogi had been given the task of finding a pattern in the police killings, a job he would have done himself had he not been so distracted by other thoughts. Matsuda was catering to everyone else's needs. The investigation was pretty much at a standstill.

L considered his unlikely source of information, his eyes flickering to the computer screen before him before considering his cooling coffee once more. The strange itchy sensation of eyes boring into his back did not lessen, and had not done so for many hours. It made him tense and irritable, a mood the task force had quickly picked up on.

Whoever his invisible visitor was, it had correctly predicted each death of the last two weeks. He had considered it the work of Kira, taunting him with the inability to save a man's life, but his thoughts were uncertain. So tonight he waited with barely concealed impatience for the task force to realise their efforts were futile and retire for the night.

L wanted to confront the entity that had been glaring holes in his back for the last two weeks. When he could take it no more, he more or less ordered the investigators to leave and asked Watari to keep an eye on Hideki. With the silence that fell in the others' departures, L felt a thrill of excitement. He was finally going to act on this insanity and hopefully get some answers.

Putting his cold coffee aside, he opened a simple chat window and rolled his chair out of the way. Glancing around the empty room and feeling a slight awkwardness at his actions, he addressed the unknown entity.

"Who are you?"

There was no change. No sudden chill, or voice or movement. Still L waited, refusing to believe that he was making himself a fool. A key pressed down on the computer keyboard followed by others at the touch of unseen hands.

_'L, A poltergeist bleeds red'_

L stared at the familiar message, taking note of the absent words within the statement. A poltergeist was a phenomenon that has plagued mankind for centuries and was a very controversial topic. Commonly considered as being a spirit of a deceased person, or simply a mischievous and often harmful 'spirit' that has the ability to affect the physical. Others consider it to be an emotional imprint or a form of kinetic energy.

The note mentioned the fact that the 'poltergeist' had the ability to bleed, meaning that it had a physical body. That the note was not written in the past tense, well it could be said that the body is still living.

L considered this for a moment, before looking to the screen and asking his next question. He was interrupted however by the arrival of Watari; a cart of sweet pastries and cakes as well as a pot steaming with warm tea was pushed to the detective's side.

Watari paused before taking his leave, asking with some concern after L's health. L looked at him askance, to which Watari mentioned that L appeared a little 'wild-eyed'. Smiling slightly to ease his guardian's nerves, L thanked him for the treats and turned back to the computer. Watari made no mention of the words on the screen and left quietly.

L sighed in relief and formed his question once more.

"You are human?"

_'Yes'_

The answer came more quickly this time, much to L's joy.

"Do you know who Kira is?"

Here there was a pause, and after five minutes of waiting L accepted that the 'poltergeist' was not going to answer. It seemed they were both wary.

"Do you serve Kira?"

L could almost feel the sense of agitation and indecision that the spirit was feeling and wondered at the cause.

_'No'_

"But you know who he is?"

_'Yes'_

"You won't tell me who?"

_'No'_

"Why not?"

_'A poltergeist bleeds red'_

"Ah, so you are under threat, is that it?"

_'Yes'_

"Do you still have a body?"

_'Yes'_

"Do you know where it is?"

Again the sense of hesitation came. Why?

_'Yes'_

L was getting excited; he was going to get answers, one way or another.

"Will you tell me where your body is?"

_'Yes'_

What followed was a strange address, one that L immediately set to investigating. He would not go himself; he was no fool after all. Maybe he could send Matsuda? No, in a ruined house the young cop's clumsiness would get him seriously hurt and turn him into a serious liability. He would send Mogi. Aware that he had started to ignore his 'guest', L asked one more question.

"Is Yagami Light Kira?"

The dessert cart crashed to the floor.

-----

To say Light was restless would have been a major understatement. Had he revealed too much? Was he putting himself in danger? Had he condemned himself by his own foolish actions? Questions and doubt jostled against each other in his mind, fighting to be heard and leaving him with a severe headache.

He had not meant to react as he did to L's last query. He had thought L finished with the questions and had begun to withdraw, passing the cart just as the question was asked. Light would stay away from large objects the next time he was sure to be unpleasantly surprised. His reaction alone could condemn him to hell or to prison with hell following shortly after.

He suffered alone, L looking mightily pleased with himself. Light wished vehemently to wipe that smirk of the detective's lips. But his father and the other investigators were present. All except Kanzo Mogi. The stoic policeman was on his way to the house ruins, where his body was hidden. Light could only hope that when they found it, they would look at the 'Light' going about his daily routine and make the correct assumption. The 'Light' going about business was fake.

In the next ten minutes, he could win the bet. He could save himself. Almost five months into the bet and it could be over. Then he would need worry only in keeping his name clear and himself out of prison.

Mogi's voice drifted into the room through the communication device stating that he had arrived. Light held his breath, his body going stiff with tension. The minutes passed. Light had specified the room that his body was being kept in; they could not miss it.

The passing minutes were tense for the whole investigation unit. Waiting to see whether Mogi would be struck down, or whether a body would be found that could aid them in their hunt for Kira.

"There's nothing here."

Mogi's voice came through loud and clear, and yet Light struggled to make sense of it.

"You have the right room?"

The question was L's.

"Yes. There is no body here, however there is evidence that someone else had been in here recently. Possibly in the last two days."

Cold dread turned to burning rage as the words processed through Light's mind. Kira had cheated. Kira had fucking moved his body. Without his body, Light could not prove that Kira was the fake. Without that body, 'Light' would become the prime suspect by Light's own stupidity. The terrible knowledge clawed like ice where his heart should be, an almost physical pain. He did not notice as glass shattered around him, the alarmed cries of the investigators or the wide-eyed gaze of the world's greatest detective trained on the spot where he stood.

Fuelled by rage, Light ran, swept through all obstacles without a thought as he raced to confront his doppelganger. In his wake, he left a room in chaos. The occupants were cut and bruised with a very smug L.

-----

Despite the gloom and the late hour, it was not too hard to make out the features belonging to the prone body of a young man. Having gathered a thin layer of dust and by the pale sliver of moonlight, the handsome face looked like a sculpted porcelain doll, lost to time within the ruins of the house. Or just a perfectly preserved corpse, really.

She reached out and slid one perfectly manicured finger down the smooth curve of one cheek, watching as she traced a slithering line through the dust. She traced then, with much care, the closed lids with its delicate lashes and the sharp but neat brows. Yes, the boy looked like a handsomely sculpted doll.

Remaining crouched even as she withdrew her wandering hand, she stared at the prone form with something approaching wistfulness. A shuffling movement behind her right shoulder made her glance back in slight reproach. The gold of one baleful eye glared back at her, to which she took no offence. She was well used to the sullen moods of her Shinigami and had ceased to give them mind even to wonder their cause. She returned her attention to the man and let out a heavy breath in a somewhat dramatic sigh.

"He is very handsome, isn't he? It is a pity that he will die."

The pout in her voice could not be mistaken for anything else. The Shinigami at her side offered no comment, to which the girl sighed again. Really, Rem was way too uptight and boring.

Amane Misa stood, grimacing as her leg muscles protested. She stretched her legs gingerly and then her back for good measure. Letting her hands rest on the curve of her hips, she examined the body anew with a more critical gaze. The teen was slim but made up for his lack of bulk by being tall. She frowned as she considered him and then her surroundings. How on earth was she meant to remove the body and take it somewhere else?

She could take his arms or his legs and drag him out, but the floors were littered with stone and debris, and Misa was not sadistic enough to have the unnamed teen suffer so. Even if his life span was in quick decline and would probably never wake to gain offence for her actions. Besides, that would take forever! With a huff she turned on the pale form of her constant deathly companion and glared resentfully.

"How am I supposed to move him!? He'll be heavier than me!"

Rem frowned at the whine in her human's voice, feeling the human urge to roll her eyes, a habit often employed by Misa. She contemplated her actions, tuning out Misa's incessant whinging as unimportant background noise. She was fond of the girl, but sometimes it was hard when the girl tried to be as annoying as possible.

With a long-suffering sigh, Rem took hold of the human boy's shoulders and lifted.

"Take his feet"

Misa snapped her mouth closed and quickly obliged. The heavy thud of her heavy boots and the crunch of each footfall were all sound that accompanied them. They were halfway through the last hallway when Misa let the feet she had been holding drop. She bent over and took a deep breath. Her arms were hurting and she kept stumbling over things that she could not see within the darkness. She should have worn different shoes, ones that were not quite so bulky or heavy. She'll have to remember that next time she carried a body off somewhere in the dead of the night.

Having caught her breath, Misa decided to voice her irritation.

"Rem, you're a Shinigami! Doesn't that make you, like, really strong or something?"

"No."

The girl blinked at the bland answer, and quietly picked up the boy's feet again while shooting confused looks at her partner. She did not complain again, seeing that Rem was already taking the brunt of the weight.

Silence settled between them once more, all the way to the borrowed car. Misa considered putting the body in the trunk with a giggle, but admitted to herself that that would look highly suspicious if anyone saw her drag it out again. Instead if she put the body in the backseat; she could at least claim that her boyfriend had passed out after too many drinks and that she was taking him back to their apartment…or something like that anyway.

The engine's roar seemed so much louder in the dark of the forest, and Misa sighed in relief when she pulled into a street and drove away.

-----

Kira stood by the window, looking out at the world from the safety of 'his' room. It had been something different, to experience Light in a rage. Amusing most certainly, as well as somewhat enlightening. However the amusement faded with Light's furious departure, and the problem he now faced came to the forefront of his concerns. The kid's body had gone missing, something he had not had a hand in. That was somewhat perplexing. Kira had spent many days and nights observing the ruined house within the forest and had seen no living being pay it any mind but for the untamed earth. That was why he had chosen it to bear the secret of his intentions, before and after the bet had been made.

The room had been well into the heart of the ruins; no sane human would casually enter it. But then, he had learned that humans did strange things for strange reasons. If some hapless fool had found the body, then it would have been reported and the body extracted. Such an occurrence would mean paperwork and reports. Queries into the identity of the deceased, considering the body appeared dead. So Kira had checked into the files and reports of the hospital and police station. He had searched for any reference to a body found at the ruins, whether the identity had been made known or not. However he found nothing at all.

This was where the trouble began though. Kira had known when he first devised the bet that his own kind and the lords on high would not take his defection lightly. No, he had been prepared for a form of retribution, and in his high of being worshipped, Kira had never questioned the lack of action. An oversight that would cost him dearly, convinced as he was that this was the doing of a Shinigami. They were after all the only other beings that could reside on earth for any length of time, and would have reason to.

If Light's body had been taken by the 'higher ups' of death, then it would only be a matter of time before Kira got caught. They would discover his stolen identity and would find him. At the same time, the crude link he had forged between Light and himself would lead them straight to Kira no matter where he ran. The link was the basis on which the bet worked. From the link was the doppelganger able to take the appearance and mannerisms of his chosen human. Another link, far more difficult to spot even by 'the eyes', existed between their minds. And it was with this knowledge that Kira formed a plan.

The rules of the bet were very open and few, and he risked nothing in going through with his plan. Kira was not quite ready to return to an eternity of mind-numbing and insufferable duty. He did not think that he would ever be satisfied again after this. The Shinigami king would know this and destroy him, or decide to punish him by keeping him in servitude, mourning the freedom he had tasted so briefly.

Stepping back into the shadows, Kira took a last glance around the room. It would be a while before he would see it again. For now, he would do what was needed in order to survive. As easily as the link was forged on that one night many months ago, so it was broken.

Looking down at its hands, the doppelganger saw once more the hands of his true form. Distaste would have twisted its face had it not remembered the reason for doing this. Unseen it slipped from what had been its 'home' for the past four months and faded into the night.

TBC

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating so late, everyone, but real life has a tendency to get in the way. Kati-chan has again beta-ed this chapter for me, many thanks to her. This chapter does push events forward a little, because I remembered how I originally intended this story to be only eight chapters long, so I figured I should get the story moving. I hope that it was still enjoyable to read, at least. And I managed to introduce Misa-chan! I didn't originally have a place for her in this fic, but plans have a habit of changing. Anyway, hopefully you will be seeing another chapter soon, though I make no promises!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

A light breeze swept cold fingers over the flushed skin of his cheeks and brow, cooling the sweat that gathered there. The sudden chill and the horrifying nature of his dreams were enough the pull him roughly from sleep and into wakefulness. As he sat up, he let his head rest on his upturned palms, eyes closed and breathing loudly as his heart slowly regained a steady speed. Disjointed fragments of the nightmare flittered behind his eyelids, but before he could make sense of them, they had faded past remembrance.

When he had managed to regain some sense of calm, he lifted his head from the cradle of his hands and surveyed the room. At first he could not point at the source of anxiety that unsettled him, but as reason returned he came to realise that the room was very unfamiliar. This started his heart racing yet again and he briefly wondered whether he was still trapped in the nightmare. Taking a deep breath, he scanned the room once more, looking for some clue as to whose bed he had slept in as well as the time and place.

His first impression was that the room was decidedly female, the presence of a dozen dolls staring back at him with various degrees of sadness and glee a testament to that fact. Gothic was a good way to describe the room's décor, the springtime light doing little to brighten the rooms' atmosphere. The faint lasting scent of a sweet floral perfume clung like a lasting shadow.

If he listened closely, he could even hear the soft words of a female voice singing. The room's closed door muted much of the sound, but even so the voice sounded relatively young. With the knowledge that some unknown person was just beyond the door, Light finally left the bed. Standing, he almost fell over in a sudden wave of disorientation, prompting him to sit on the bed once more. When the feeling had passed, Light stood. He frowned as he came to realise his legs felt heavy and stiff, the weight of standing amplifying the discomfort. The first step forward was clumsy, as was the second. It was almost as though he had not walked in a long time and had forgotten how - an unlikely event!

Glancing upwards from his stumbling feet, Light caught sight of himself in the vanity mirror. His skin looked pasty, as though the sun had not touched him for a while now, making the bags that was beginning to show under his eyes more prominent. Letting his hand drift through his hair in agitation, he shuddered at the grimy feeling of the strands. He could not remember ever having neglected his hygiene and he was most unused to this feeling of grime.

Scoffing at himself for worrying more about his personal appearance than the strange and very unfamiliar surroundings, Light turned from the mirror and advanced to the door. The knob turned easily in his hands, not locked as he had half expected it to be. Pulling it open, he was met with a delicious aroma that temporarily stunned him, the rich flavours calling to him as though he had been much deprived.

He moved slowly towards the kitchen, the soft singing he had heard before becoming clearer. Whoever the occupant of this apartment was, she was quite the good singer. Entering the brightly lit living room, he caught sight of a petite brunette as she danced around the kitchen, the radio backing her singing voice. She was young, as he had guessed earlier, and the gothic nature of her attire only confirmed the fact that it was in her room that he had awoken. He stood for a moment watching her cook, trying desperately to find her face within his memory banks.

He blinked quickly when her eyes suddenly met his, lively gold with his own confused brown. A bright friendly smile lit up her face, her body stilling as she took him in from her spot in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning! I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up."

Light shifted a little uncomfortably, he really had no clue what was going on and this girl's statement was ominous despite the cheerful tone in which it was given. How long had he been asleep?

"Why don't you go and have a shower? I'm sure you will feel much better for it. Lunch should be ready soon!"

Thinking that a shower would be more than welcome he nodded his agreement. He would be much better able to concentrate on this whole confusing mess when he felt clean. The girl giggled softly to herself and directed him to the bathroom before quickly rushing to her room with a command to wait. When she returned to him, she carried a bundle of neatly folded clothes in her arms, which she presented to him.

"You clothes were dirty, so I had them washed for you."

Realisation of that implication dawned on him as he took the clothes and he could not stop the natural response of glancing at the attire he was currently in. He had not once taken notice that the pyjamas he was wearing was not his own. He must have looked horrified for her laughter brought his attention back to her.

"Don't worry, Misa Misa didn't look!"

With that she danced her way back to the kitchen, singing at the top of her voice along with the radio. Staring after her for a moment, Light shook his head and decided to think on it later. He was dying to take that shower.

He felt a hundred times better when he stepped from the bathroom, the blessed feeling of being clean improving his mood greatly. Misa, as he assumed her name to be, accosted him as soon as he was finished with the news that lunch was ready. His stomach growled at the mention of lunch to which Misa giggled once more. She directed him to sit at the small table and placed a steaming bowl of noodles before him. She joined him with her own bowl and with a pleased _'Itadakimasu!' _happily began eating.

Light followed her example, if only to curb the edge off of his hunger before grilling the girl for information. He fumbled a little with the chopsticks, to which he frowned. When had he grown to be this clumsy? He had never before had trouble walking or co-ordinating his hands and fingers to a task they should have well been used to after years of practice. The first bite was heavenly, the taste on his tongue almost overwhelming. He let himself enjoy it for a moment before he turned his attention to the host.

"You'll have to forgive me but who are you?"

The girl put her bowl down and turned her attention to him. Waving a hand dismissivly at his apologetic tone, she answered him.

"Oh don't worry, we haven't formally met. My name is Yamane Misaki, pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, I'm Yagami Light. If we haven't formally met, how is it that I am at you apartment?"

"I found you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly that. I was walking home from work with a friend you see, I work late so it was quite dark. We were just walking and talking as friends do when we saw you lying just within the shadows of an alleyway. We would have missed you except that my friend Rem is very observant. She doesn't trust people, so you know, she's always looking out for anything suspicious. Anyway, I couldn't just walk away without at least making sure that you weren't injured or anything. Obviously you were fine, and I couldn't smell alcohol on you so I thought I'd better bring you here. No knowing what might happen to you if I leave you there after all. Couldn't have that on my conscious."

Light frowned at this, running through his memories to try and explain how he had ended up in an alleyway, but he came up with a frightening blank. All his memories were faded and unclear, and he found great difficulty in pinpointing the time frame of his memories. What had happened in the last couple of days, a week ago? He couldn't say.

" I thank you for your consideration, but that is a dangerous thing to do. You couldn't know if I was a murderer or criminal at all. It may have been better if for you to drop me off at the police department."

Her features didn't change, but her smile became secretive as though she knew something that she wouldn't tell.

"If you were a threat, my friend would never have helped me bring you here. She is good at reading people."

Not believing such reasoning to be sound but finding no advantage on debating it, Light silently went back to his meal.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days."

He paused again at this, Misaki taking in his disbelief with a calm smile.

"Whatever happened to you must have really tired you out."

He ignored her for the moment. He had been here for the last three days, unconscious due to unexplainable circumstances. His parents did not know where he was. No doubt they were highly distressed and here he was calmly eating food provided by a complete and total stranger. He stood quickly, the need to go home almost overwhelming. He was in for a whole lot of trouble.

Misaki watched him but did not rise. Had he been more observant and looking at her, he may have seen the knowing look in her gaze, the small secretly mocking smile of someone who knew more than they should.

"I have to go, thank you for your hospitality."

He bowed briefly to her in thanks, to which she finally stood.

"No problem. Your family must be very worried about you. Come visit me sometime, okay?"

He nodded absently as she walked him to the door. His shoes were neatly sitting by the door and he donned them quickly. He left the apartment then without once looking back, his mind frantically trying to remember the last events so that he would have an explanation once he got home.

He could not remember much of the journey home, working on automatic as his mind sorted through the mess of memories. He stood in front of his house before he felt ready and still without any excuse for his absence. Dread had settled firmly within his gut, his palms growing sweaty and his heart racing. He examined the house exterior, thinking how normal and unobtrusive it seemed. Looking in from the outside, there was nothing to show the potential storm that had been brewing inside.

Chiding himself for procrastinating, he forced himself to the front door. It was unlocked; his mother at least was home. Bracing himself he entered. There was no one waiting for him at the door, so he removed his shoes quietly and slowly walked to the living room. That too was empty, so he proceeded to the kitchen. She stood with her back to him, her arms braced against the counter and her head down. Her shoulders were stiff and her clothes were messy as though she had dressed in a hurry or without care. Light could only remember one instance, many years ago, when his mother had appeared like this. Back then he was young and hadn't understood why his mother and father had fought. All he knew was that his mother wasn't bustling around her kitchen making dinner while humming tunelessly. Then she didn't smile when he approached her, and she didn't do so now.

When she turned at his approach, her face appeared tired and worn. Her eyes were red-rimmed and new lines had appeared between her brows and around her mouth. She looked at him a moment with a harried gaze, before she moved forward and grabbed him into a hug. Her head rested by his shoulder and it did not take long for him to feel tears wetting the fabric of his shirt. She clung to him and silently cried. Not knowing what else to do as he was very much unused to his mother's sudden display of emotion, he kept his arms around her in a loose hug as he waited for her to release him.

At last her tears eased and she stepped back and looked at him. Her hands cupped his chin as she examined his face intently. Then she stepped back and dabbed at her eyes with her apron, straightening the lines of her blouse and brushing away wrinkles in her skirt before walking back to the counter where he had found her.

"Your father would wish to speak with you. He is at the police headquarters. Go talk with him, please."

It was perhaps a reaction only the wife of a cop could give, for Sachiko's dismissive response was odd. But then, Light could not say that he knew her moods at all, for Sachiko kept her emotions to herself. The pleasant motherly persona was her own mask that she hid behind, masking all her insecurities and worries in concern to her husband and her children. But Light had only glimpsed it once before and he was worried for it now.

"Mother…"

"You're father will not be home for dinner, and I suspect neither will you. I have packed dinner for him and there should be enough for you both, take it with you and give it to him please. I have a change of clothes ready as well."

She passed him a bag, neatly packed with the promised items and began scrubbing the counters. She had barely glanced at him through all this. Watching her for a moment, Light turned and left. He was a little unsettled at her entire reaction, having expected something a little more emotional. He kept going over her reaction the entire walk to the police headquarters, whilst fighting away the dread at the inevitable confrontation with his father. It was unlikely that he would take it as quietly as his mother had.

The man at reception recognised him immediately upon his entry, which did not surprise Light at all. He was directed to his father's office, with the promise that his father will be notified of his coming. Not sure whether to be thankful for that or not, Light merely made his way up. The elevator was empty, allowing him to gather his wits and courage in peace without curious eyes to watch him.

His father was waiting for him, watching expectantly as he entered the office. His father bore the same lines of stress that his mother had, with an extra edge of sleepless nights and hard work. There was hollowness in the dark eyes that soon took on a steely edge. Soichiro's jaw was set and his posture stiff, betraying the tension that he was no doubt under.

Light was surprised when he was pulled roughly into a bear hug before being held at arms length. He suppressed the urge to flinch as his father scrutinised him closely. While there was relief in his father's eyes, his mouth was still thinned in displeasure. Light braced himself for a thorough tongue-lashing, and was surprised by the first words his father spoke to him.

"Son, are you alright?"

Where was the anger? He had disappeared for three days without a word, came back uninjured and only a little worse for wear. Surely any parent would feel dignified for their anger after the worry that they suffered through? Provided Light was not entirely responsible, he really had no clue what had happened either. He couldn't even really tell what day it was, having been preoccupied with other matters. Had Misaki told his parents where he was? But, Misaki didn't know who Light was, how could she have contacted his parents?

"I'm fine."

His father looked at him for a moment later, before turning to his desk. He took up his jacket and gathered some papers, putting them in his briefcase. This allowed Light the opportunity to further examine his father. Soichiro had not shaved in a while, something that was quite usual when he was working on a particularly hard case. His suit was slightly creased from long hours of wear, marking the necessity for the change of clothes that he had brought his father. His overall appearance was haggard, and Light felt a twinge of guilt and concern tighten around his heart. His father was getting too old for this.

"Mother had prepared you this."

He passed the bag to his father who accepted it with a small worn smile. He was well used to his wife's concern and appreciated it greatly.

"We'll leave that for later. I want you to come with me."

Without any explanation, Soichiro took up his stuff and opened the door, motioning Light through. The two walked in silence all the way to the carpark, until they were seated in one of the unmarked police cars that his father used at times. Soichiro did not look at Light for a while, concentrating on driving, though it was he who would break the silence first.

"Where were you the last couple of days, Light?"

Light shifted uncomfortably with the knowledge that his lack of answers would not satisfy his father, indeed he himself was not satisfied by it. The rather large gaping hole in his memory was cause for great concern.

"From what I understand, I was unconscious during the last three days."

His father glanced at him with a little surprise and a touch of scepticism.

"You sound unsure about it."

"Yes. I can't remember what would have caused me to be unconscious for three days or why. All I have is the word of the girl that says she found me in the street."

Soichiro's frown became more pronounced as he heard this, and Light began to realise that his father was still very tense. The hands that were gripping the steering wheel were rigid with tension so much so that the knuckles were turning white. Something was off with the situation. Where was his father taking him anyway? He was about to ask when Soichiro spoke again.

"What was the girl's name?"

"Yamane Misaki, I believe."

His father nodded and it was then that Light realised they were coming to a stop at a large building that he did not recognise. There were no signs to mark the name or purpose of the building and that was enough to further discomfit him. This whole day was turning out to be decidedly odd.

Light followed his father from the car and into the unmarked building. There was a reception counter in the lobby entrance, but no one stationed there. Soichiro made for an unmarked door to the left of the counter, stepping through without hesitation. Light had no choice but to follow. They passed through a metal detector, though no security guard eyed them suspiciously. Indeed the curious lack of staff was proof enough that there was much hidden within the bowels of the structure, sensitive enough that not even a skeleton crew could be trusted.

Soichiro steadfastly ignored Light's questioning looks, keeping his eyes forward and his countenance cold and stiff. They entered into a lounge area, decorated in impersonal grey and white. At this point Soichiro paused and heaved a sigh heavy with restrained emotion. His father turned to him and Light was startled at the depth of emotion he glimpsed in his fathers eyes. The dark eyes were sorrowful, edged with anger and regret and aged him well beyond his years. Pulling from his pocket a set of metal handcuffs that gleamed mercilessly in the light, Soichiro finally addressed Light.

"Yagami Light, you are hereby under arrest under the suspicion of being or aiding Kira in the murder of countless men."

__

To say that L was satisfied with the week's proceedings would be somewhat of an understatement. The chair in which he sat was comfortable and large enough to support his way of sitting without limiting him in any way. The kitchen was newly stocked with various sweets and cakes, both of western and oriental varieties as the plate of strawberry daifuku cakes on the table attested. All this was of great pleasure mainly because it was all within his new domain. The other members of the team had been surprised and perhaps a little incredulous at the size of their new specially commissioned building, but the fact that their business could now be continued with guaranteed security and no disgruntled hotel managers wailing at them warmed them to it rather quickly.

But that was not all with the weeks events that had him pleased. Despite what Watari and perhaps the more attentive members of the task force may have thought, L did not and was never in the process of going mad. Yes, he had briefly considered the possibility when he came to accept and expect his invisible friend's continuous warnings. He was a bit old for imaginary friends after all, and the unyielding paranoia he suffered with he 'presence' was hardly counting to his favor. But the rather spectacular destruction of the hotel room in which they had been conducting their affairs lent its credit to the proof that he had been entirely sane and that something had been watching them.

Not that he made that little victory known to the team. There was no need to make his previous misgivings public to them after all, if they themselves had not suspected it already.

L smiled as he remembered the evening's events. The gentlemen in his employ had been understandably alarmed when glass and wood began to rain down on them, but none had been seriously hurt but for minor cuts and bruises. They had not felt the presence and so could not understand what had triggered the event, but even they found some suspicion in the timing between their lack of discovery within the ruined house and the subsequent silent explosion.

All this managed to push the case forward considerably. Especially considering that Light Yagami went missing that same evening. Soichiro refused to believe that his son was Kira or had anything to do with the monster, but even he could not deny that all this was too coincidental to be overlooked. And that all led to this moment, when finally L would finally be able to actively pursue his suspect with full support. The detectives under his command could not question his decision this time, for they themselves would be aware of the circumstances that has led to this.

Soichiro had informed L discreetly that he was bringing his son in, and that the boy came willingly. L looked forward to interrogating the boy, for to his mind Light and Kira were undeniably connected. To finally be able to openly interrogate his main suspect; backed by the boy's sudden disappearance. L felt that their progress was slowly but substantially backing Kira into a corner and that was altogether sweeter than the cakes he indulged in.

-------------------

**A/N: You know, I had finally admitted to myself that I had lost interest in Death Note and writing. Despite feeling absolutely terrible, I thought I would let my stories die. However the occasional review that still came in was so lovely and it made me feel so terrible for abandoning my stories! I have recently begun roleplaying on forums again and has rekindled some of my writing passion. Thus I have sat down and read through what I had written and I see a chance that I may actually be interested enough in once more continuing what I started. Those who are even now reading this, I thank you for sticking by and hopefully with your eager support I can finish this story and my others as I had promised!**

**Pinkfeline aka Vagafur**


End file.
